Beloved
by Oldlibrn
Summary: AU What if Vala was pregnant when she walked through the Gate the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had just returned from two days of meetings in Area 51, very boring meetings. She couldn't wait to get back to her lab and do some actual work. Her visit to Area 51 consisted of meetings about doing work, what work should be done; who should do the work, scheduling the work, etc. but no work was involved. Sam left her bag in her lab and headed for the commissary. She wanted a cup of coffee and a chance to chat with her friends. She'd looked for Daniel in his office and checked the gym for Teal'c and Mitchell. SG-1 wasn't scheduled to go off-world for two days so when she didn't see anyone she figured they were together eating or drinking. She walked past the Control Room and saw Walter was halfway through the dialing process but had clearly stopped. She caught his eye and with a shrug mimed "What's going on?"

"It's very complicated Colonel Carter." He gestured her into the room.

Sam looked down through the window and saw a beautiful black haired woman at the top of the ramp. She was dressed in black leather starting with knee high boots, very tight pants, some sort of bustier top and a long coat gathered at the waist. Her shoulder length hair was loose and there was an expansive wide grin on her face. Sam decided to call her "the woman in black". Teal'c stood off to the side and, surprisingly, Dr. Lam was on her other side but standing very close to the woman. General Landry was behind a circle of security team members and Daniel and Cam stood facing the gate within the circle. Both men looked stressed and agitated but in addition Daniel looked furious. There were so many voices speaking at once that she couldn't make sense of any of it and decided to go down to the Gate Room. As she turned to leave she saw Dr. Lam whispering to the woman. The doctor moved directly in front of the woman in leather. The woman looked unsure of what the doctor was doing but continued to smile. Cam and Daniel both went rigid but Sam noticed that General Landry didn't look concerned.

Sam entered the room and heard Dr. Lam say "Finish dialing the gate Walter and let her through or she'll kill me. Vala has some sort of Goa'uld weapon in my back." When no one moved or said anything she looked angry.

Now that Sam was in the room no one was talking. Sam looked at them one by one. Daniel glared at the 'woman in black'. In return the woman just smiled at Daniel. Mitchell looked confused. Odd as it was Sam thought that Teal'c was giving Daniel a dirty look. A relaxed Landry stood back watching all of them with a bemused expression.

A bright light flashed behind Sam and she turned slightly, not wanting to take her eyes off anyone in the Gate Room. She saw that it was Jack and gave him a quick smile. Then he was next to her whispering. "Do you know what's going on? How long have you been here?"

"I have no clue. I just walked in on this a couple of minutes ago."

"Daniel sure looks pissed. Who's he angry at, Carter?"

"I think the woman in black, Sir. Dr. Lam called her Vala."

"Isn't that the one who stole the Prometheus? Something sure has Danny Boy all hot and bothered; he looks like he's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"He does seem discombobulated."

"Carter? What the …"

"It's a perfectly respectable word, Sir."

"If you say so. She is kinda hot. What's with the geek and the sexy aliens? Our Daniel's some sort of intergalactic chick magnet."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jack in response.

"What's with that anyway? Why Daniel?"

"He's very sweet and kind."

"There's no way that woman got involved with him because he's sweet."

"Ok. So maybe he's also gorgeous and sexy."

"What? Carter, are you kidding me?"

"You asked!"

"Well, he doesn't look very sweet at the moment. He can't decide if he wants to kill her or jump her bones."

Sam and Jack had been whispering but no one seemed to have even noticed they were there. No one was speaking but, as the cliché goes, the silence was deadening.

Daniel spoke first, in a deep growl. "Vala, you aren't going to hurt the doctor. Just let her go and we can discuss your situation like reasonable adults."

Vala replied with a string of what sounded like Goa'uld curses and insults adding at the end. "You know that I'm far from reasonable, my darling. And you're a fine one to talk about acting like an adult." Her smile had faded and she was now returning Daniel's glare with one of her own.

Dr. Lam was looking around as if she couldn't believe no one was worried about her situation. "I hope that you're correct Dr. Jackson. But it is, in fact, my life. And I'm terrified." Vala gave the doctor an odd look and then whispered something in her ear. What ever she said made the doctor smile, just for a second, before her face returned to it's usual serious and unemotional expression.

Landry spoke 'Carolyn, please move away from your patient. No one's going to hurt anyone."

Carolyn stayed in front of Vala. "I was told, in fact, that she was not my patient, that she was a criminal and our prisoner. In so many words I was told to shut up and do the tests."

Landry looked sharply at Cam who protested. "That's not exactly what I said, Sir. I was told that she was a dangerous criminal and that the results of the tests were high priority. That I was to guard her and not let her out of my sight. Jackson said she was a very slippery customer."

Dr. Lam looked even angrier as she continued. "So I had to do an obstetrical examination and ultrasound without being allowed to pull the curtain around the bed. I had to take a very intimate gynecological history with no privacy for my patient or rather my non-patient. And then my pregnant non-patient is taken off to an interrogation room!"

Sam and Jack turned to each other, saying at the same time "Pregnant?"

There was complete silence when she finished. All eyes looked towards Cam. "I was told to not let her out of my sight. There was no way I could do that through a curtain. What kind of exam did you guys think she'd have to do to see if Vala was having a baby?"

Vala pushed Dr. Lam forward and to the side away from her body. "It's okay Caro. I appreciate your help but this needs to stop."

"You don't understand Vala. They're sending men from the IOC and I don't think they'll solicit my medical opinion. I can't promise they won't decide they need to determine if Jackson's the father. I'm frightened about the tests they'll do and what could happen to the baby."

Vala continued to push Dr. Lam away and soon the fact that Vala was holding her finger against Dr. Lam's back was obvious. Dr. Lam attempted to look shocked. "Oh, my goodness! I was sure that she had some sort of gun." No one laughed except Vala.

"Well you were right darling. I wasn't going to kill her. I'm not sure why you were so confident about that, you were taking a chance with her life. Now her father there, he obviously knows how bad a liar Caro is and knew all along that there was no weapon."

She smiled broadly and backed up a few steps. "As much fun as it's been boys, I think it's time for me to leave. Medical experimentation on the alien and the alien baby just don't have the appeal that you might expect. I'm going to have to insist that you finish dialing the gate."

"But, we now know you don't have a weapon, why would we do that?"

Teal'c stepped in front of Vala and lowered his staff weapon to a firing position. "But I do, Colonel Mitchell."

Everyone in the room except Vala, Caro and the guards said together. "Teal'c?"

Vala stayed behind him but didn't look happy. They could hear her speaking to him in a foreign language and she sounded angry. She appeared to have lost the argument.

"Listen boys. Keep the tablet, the treasure it talks about is on Earth so it's of no use to me. Consider it an apology for my attempt to fool you. And Daniel, don't worry. The baby isn't yours. I was pregnant before we met; I just thought that you'd be an easy mark. There's not going to be any alien/human hybrid for your scientists to dissect."

Jack turned to Sam, "Alien/human hybrid? Dissect?"

Turning to Teal'c, Vala said. "Well, if you insist on getting involved let's get that gate open."

Teal'c looked at Landry and then saw O'Neill. "Generals, once I am sure that she is safe I will return and put myself in your custody. I would like to request a favor from you both. If you trust me and value me as a friend and comrade please open the gate."

Landry looked at Jack and said "The man was under your command and you're Homeland Security. It's your call."

Jack looked at Teal'c and they exchanged nods. "Finish the dialing sequence Walter. They're leaving."

Caro walked back to Vala and the women embraced. Vala said. "Thank you for all your help, and this" She touched what looked like apiece of cardboard stuck in her waist band. Caro kissed her cheek and said something to Vala that the rest of the room couldn't hear.

Having realized that he was the man in charge Vala looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. "You do know that I've never met this Jaffa before. I'm not sure why he's helping me. But men, once they reach a certain age, attempting to recapture their lost youth are vulnerable to being manipulated by my kind of woman. Just ask Daniel."

The wormhole formed and Vala and Teal'c backed up the ramp. As they reached the gate Vala raised her foot and kicked Teal'c in the back. He fell forward and she finished with a sweep of her leg against his knees. Teal'c fell onto the ramp and Vala waved good bye as she backed through the Gate.

"Goodbye everyone. Don't punish the Shol'va; he's not guilty of betraying you. And you Daniel" She began to speak in what everyone assumed was Goa'uld. Her voice was low but forceful. As she finished she held her hand up and raised three fingers one at a time. Blowing a kiss at Daniel she was gone.

The room was completely quiet. Teal'c got up and handing his weapon to Mitchell he walked out of the door saying "I will confine myself to my quarters."

There was complete silence until Jack spoke. "What the hell is going on here? Daniel?"

Daniel looked at Jack. "Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"It's complicated Jack."

"I just bet it is."

Jack walked up to Dr. Lam. "Are you okay Dr. Lam? You seemed pretty upset there. Did she hurt you? It sure seemed like you were helping her get away there, Doc."

Mitchell spoke "It must have been some sort of Stockholm Syndrome."

Dr. Lam's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You people think I was the victim here?" She looked Jack in the eyes. "Of course, I was terrified of the dangerous 90 pound pregnant woman who was so tired I was afraid she'd collapse. Which she well might have, since she wasn't given anything to eat or drink since she came through the gate."

Mitchell protested. "Hey, I wasn't in charge of the bread and water. I was just told to watch her. Jackson said that she was some sort of super criminal."

Jack noticed that Daniel looked shocked when he heard Dr. Lam mention food. And then guilty when Mitchell said his name.

Everyone turned to Jack. Nodding at Landry to confirm that he should take control of the situation Jack started giving orders.

"You men, stand down. Hank, why don't you take Dr. Lam to your office and debrief her. We'll leave Teal'c in his quarters for now. Daniel, Mitchell, Sam, you guys are with me. In the briefing room." When no one except Dr. Lam and Landry moved he yelled "I mean now, guys! Move it."


	2. Chapter 2

As SG-1 headed out of the room Jack pulled aside one of the guards and spoke quietly to him. The airman nodded and left the room.

Most of SG-1 sat around the table in the briefing room. Mitchell looked calm but far from relaxed. He hadn't spent much time with General O'Neill and wasn't sure what to expect from him. Daniel looked terrible, he was pale and his hair was sticking out as if he'd been running his hands through it in anger or frustration or a little of both, which he had been. He reminded Sam of a certain John Shepherd. However, she had an idea that John's hair was more of a fashion statement then the results of a borderline nervous breakdown.

Jack started off. "Well, campers, that was entertaining! Anyone want to tell us" including Sam with a nod "what's been going on here? But before we start, what's up with Teal'c? How did he get involved? Does he even know this Vala person?"

Mitchell answered "I don't think so, Sir. She said that she'd never met him before."

Daniel answered in a quiet but intense voice. "She lied. She was trying to protect him. That's why she was trying to make me angry, to distract me."

"How's that going Danny Boy?"

"She's very good at it, but not this time. When he moved in front of her she spoke to him in

some sort of crazy Jaffa / Goa'uld patois. I didn't understand every word but I got the gist of it."

"So what'd she say?"

"Something along the lines of 'you broke your promise' 'you swore you'd stay out of it and trust me to take care of myself' 'don't look at me like that, I know it's not just myself anymore' then when he didn't say anything she said 'I'm going to tell her that you lied to both of us.' Then I swear she stuck her tongue out at him." Daniel felt even more confused as he repeated Vala's words. It didn't make sense. Teal'c was hardly the type to help a con artist take advantage of his friends.

"Quite a girlfriend you've got there Daniel?"

"Jack, she's not … God! I don't know why I bother."

Walter knocked lightly and came in. He took a note to Jack and left the room without making eye contact with anybody.

Jack read the note and looked up. "I had Walter ask Teal'c to join us. Here's his answer" He read from the paper "I shall remain where I am until charged by your military. I raised my weapon to Colonel Mitchell and attempted to help a prisoner escape."

Sam asked. "Was she actually a prisoner? What exactly did she do?"

Daniel spoke up immediately. "She stole the Prometheus!"

"Which you got back. Is that why she was arrested?"

Mitchell replied to Sam. "She was never actually arrested per se. Jackson just thought we should be aware of what she was."

"What she was?"

Daniel answered. "Okay Jack. More like what she did or had done or would do. I don't know. She makes me crazy!"

"No kidding, Jackson." Mitchell gave a dismissive laugh.

Daniel glared at Mitchell. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack broke in "Okay guys, let it go. I want to know how this mess started."

Looking back and forth between Daniel and Mitchell he caught Sam's eye. She nodded at Mitchell.

"Mitchell it is. Try and stick to the facts."

Mitchell took a deep breath and started to speak as he exhaled. Avoiding looking at Daniel he kept his eyes on Jack.

"So, Jackson and I are in the commissary drinking coffee when we get a message from Landry to come to the gate room. The airman says that someone came through the gate with a tablet, covered in Ancient, for Jackson and that they claim to know him. Of course at the mention of the tablet Daniel perked up. When the guy said the person was one Vala Mal Duran he got one of what my Aunt Emma calls a s—t-eating grin on his face. Then he looked mad as hell and under his breath said "Fruitcake." Don't ask me what that means, I'm just telling it like it was."

Daniel crossed his arms and frowned, refusing to look at Jack.

"Fruitcake, Daniel? A term of endearment, I'm thinking."

With an almost wistful smile, Daniel answered. "No, Jack. Just a description of her personality."

Daniel and Mitchell entered a conference room located right outside of the Gate Room. Teal'c was already there standing off in a corner. Next to Landry was an attractive woman dressed in black leather. Long black hair with a small silver streak hung loose around her shoulders. Her top was cut low showing off her cleavage, long neck and creamy white shoulders. She had what look to be a long leather coat draped over her arm. Her features, though pretty, weren't traditionally beautiful. When you saw her face in repose you might notice that her nose was on the long side, her generous mouth a little crooked and her face angular. But you weren't likely to catch her face at rest. Her features seemed to change as her sparkling bright eyes and obvious enthusiasm for life caught all of your attention. There was a clay tablet on the table in front of her. When she looked up and saw Daniel she smiled a huge Cheshire Cat grin and waved at him.

"Hi, Daniel. Good to see you again."

Daniel crossed his arms and glared at her. There she was, in the flesh, his nemesis Vala Mal Duran. Even as he thought it he cringed at the phrase 'in the flesh.' It brought back too many memories. Memories that had morphed into spectacular night time fantasies since he'd returned from the Prometheus.

"Why are you here, Vala?"

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours. At least I'm pretty sure it's yours. Though I had a little trouble working out the odds …" She looked around to see the effect of her announcement. Landry looked shocked, Mitchell was fighting to hold back a laugh and Teal'c stood there impassive as ever. The last person she looked at was Daniel, so she missed his first reaction to her surprise announcement. When she'd said pregnant he'd smiled. When she'd said 'it's yours' he looked happy. When she got to 'At least I'm pretty sure' he stopped smiling. By the time Vala looked at him he was glaring angrily at her. Teal'c was the only one who noticed Daniel's first reactions.

Vala looked taken aback when she saw Daniel's face. She hadn't expected him to be happy but this intense anger wasn't what she'd envisioned. For one brief moment it did occur to her that she might have told him in a better place and in a better way. But she ignored the thought, she wasn't used to second guessing her actions and she'd always felt 'blunt and straight to the point' was the best way to approach just about everything.

Daniel turned on his heels and headed out of the room. Landry stopped him saying. "Dr. Jackson, she's supposed to be here about an artifact."

Daniel quickly turned around. Now he was in his element, safe inside his comfort zone. Artifacts, clues, ancient writings and Ancient writing. None of those messy things like feelings, emotions or dreams. Pointing at the object on the table Daniel asked. "So what's the deal with the tablet? What is it Vala? A treasure map? Some kind of guide …"

Mitchell broke in putting one hand up in front of Daniel's face. "Slow down, Sunshine. What about this baby? Jackson, is there any chance …?"

Daniel swallowed, put his hands back in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

Landry looked closely at Daniel and saw the man was blushing. "Dr. Jackson?"

"Spit it out Daniel, my darling. Tell the man the truth."

Daniel muttered "I suppose it's possible."

"You certainly left some details out of your report on the Prometheus incident."

"I wouldn't be too quick to trust what she says. She's a liar and a thief."

Landry said "Can we get back to this pregnancy issue? Dr. Jackson, do you have something you'd like to tell us?"

"Daniel darling. You never told your friends about our adventures on the Prometheus?"

Looking irritated Daniel replied. "I told them. I might have skipped a few details."

Cam spoke up. "Obviously. She stole the ship. You got it back. She got away. Nobody said anything about any baby making!"

"How sweet of you Daniel. Didn't want to sully my reputation, Darling?"

Daniel stood with his hands in his pockets staring daggers at Mitchell.

"So, Dr. Jackson, are you admitting it wouldn't be impossible?"

"Possible, but not very likely."

With a wide grin and a laugh Vala added. "Well, at least a one in ten chance that it's yours darling." Turning to Landry "Now how about these tablets? I was thinking of a 10% finder's fee."

"We can get to that later, Miss Mal Duran. For now …"

With a smile and at wink she told Landry. "Please call me Vala."

Frowning at Vala he turned to Walter. "Please get Dr. Lam on the phone."

It was Vala's turn to frown. In her experience military types sending for doctors was bad news. Doctors were often used to keep prisoners alive during torture, at least until they talked. Some of the more talented ones were even involved in designing torture techniques. Reminding herself that you never let your enemies know you're scared, she kept smiling.

"I need you to tell me if a woman is pregnant. Yes, I realize you'll have to see her in person. I'll send Walter to escort you."

When the petite woman in the white coat entered the room Vala stopped breathing. The expression on her face was so serious that Vala continued to feel uncomfortable and nervous. She was used to being able to read people but she didn't get anything from this Dr. Lam. People assumed that she was more skilled at reading men. However, Vala found women were often easier. Though some men found it difficult to believe, Vala liked women. Before and after Qetesh she'd had a lot of women as friends. Vala may have used her looks to get what she wanted from men but other women could tell that she considered herself lucky to be pretty, not better than other women because she was pretty. Vala genuinely liked most people regardless of gender, size, shape, or planet of origin. (Though she didn't include symbiotes in her definition of people.) She'd often found men wanted to believe that women were jealous of and mean to other women, she wasn't sure why. Perhaps they liked to imagine the women fighting over them.

"You wanted to see me, General?"

Vala picked up on tension between this Dr. Lam and the General. She wasn't able to figure it out. It didn't seem sexual. She filed it away in the back of her mind; she might be able to exploit it later if needed. This Dr. Lam acted as if she was cut off from her emotions, which intrigued Vala. She wondered if, like with Daniel, it was an illusion.

Vala stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Vala Mal Duran. I think he wants you to deal with me. Not exactly sure how yet, but we'll hope for the best."

Dr. Lam didn't return Vala's smile. She looked questioningly at Landry. The doctor pointedly ignored her and a familiar sinking feeling hit Vala.

"I need you to tell me if she's pregnant, Dr. Lam."

Cam laughed saying "She claims that Daniel here's the baby daddy."

Vala wasn't sure what that meant but she could guess. She turned to Daniel with a huge wide grin. Opening her mouth, before she could say anything, Daniel angrily cut in.

"Don't even think about saying it." She raised her eyebrows as if asking him a question. "I don't know what you were going to say, I just know that I don't want you to say it."

Dr. Lam watched how Daniel looked at the strange woman and how she looked at him. She had seen her parents look like that when they fought. As a child, strange as it was, she always felt as if they loved each other when they fought. It was when they were quiet and in control that she panicked. She wished these two people an easier time of it than her parents. Though when she'd had dinner with them recently she was convinced she'd seen signs of the old spark between them.

"How far along are you?"

"It would be about three months, right darling?" When she got no response from Daniel she smiled at Dr. Lam saying. "Three months, doctor. I'm just getting over that nasty little, vomiting every morning, bit."

"Well, General I think the easiest thing to do would be an ultrasound. I don't know anything about her physiology and I'm not sure if I'd be able to interpret her blood work correctly."

"Well, dear, after my years as a host you'll find tons of Naquadah."

"Please follow me, Ms. Mal Duran."

Vala gave the doctor a faint smile and started to follow her. As she left the room Daniel objected. "General, I really think she shouldn't go alone. Vala is tricky and fast. I wouldn't want anything unexpected to happen while she's in the infirmary. Someone should keep an eye on her."

"Are you volunteering, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked as if he was considering the idea when Mitchell spoke. "I'll go with and watch her every move."

"Good idea, son. Let us know when you get an answer. Then we can discuss, if there is a baby, the issue of paternity."

"Okay, Mitchell. I think I got it. You go off with the doctor. Vala turns out to be pregnant and you guys put her in an interrogation room with Teal'c. What exactly did you tell him to do?"

"We didn't tell him to do anything. We needed to put her someplace out of the way while we figured out our next step. Jackson had everyone so terrified of her that we didn't want to leave her alone. Landry thought she might feel more comfortable with, and maybe open up to, another alien so he asked Teal'c if he'd mind staying with her."

"Okay. Time to go over the security recordings from the Gate Room. Mitchell, you go and arrange for Security to play that video on the monitor in here. Make sure it's from the cameras at the top of the ramp. Daniel, get prepared to translate."

"Let me go to my office and get some reference books."

When both men were gone Jack turned to Sam. "Did you see Daniel? I can't believe it! I'm used to seeing women fall all over him. But it looks like he wants to fall all over this one!"

Laughing, Sam replied. "Well, it seems like both of them did some falling together on the Prometheus."


	3. Chapter 3

**[NOTE: Dr. Lam speaking to Landry is in BOLD ITALICS. Below them is their actual conversation]**

Carolyn Lam tried to decide how much of her interaction with Vala she'd share with her father. She wanted to make him understand why she'd helped her, but she wasn't comfortable telling him everything that Vala'd shared with her. So she ran over their conversations in her head and summarized what she thought was the most relevant information. Carolyn thought it might be a good idea to keep him off balance as a distraction. She didn't want him to realize that she was censoring, or at the least abridging, her report. She knew how to make him uncomfortable. He almost winced at her first sentence.

"_**I took a brief medical history of the patient; Ms. Mal Duran as I had gynecological questions which I needed answered."**_

Vala was lying on the examining table and Dr. Lam stood next to an ultrasound machine. "Ms. Mal Duran, I'm going to be taking a picture of your baby using high frequency sound waves. I'll be applying a gel to your abdomen and then running this wand over the baby." She reached up to pull the curtain around the table when Mitchell spoke. "No, don't close that. I was told not to let her out of my sight."

Dr. Lam frowned at him. Vala gave him a huge smile and winked as she pulled up her top with one hand and unbuttoned her pants with the other. Pulling down on the waistband she exposed her belly. Mitchell's face didn't react but his neck showed he was blushing.

Dr. Lam put her hand on top of Vala's belly "I want to ask you a few questions first if that's okay?"

Vala shrugged. Dr. Lam stared pointedly at Mitchell who backed away. If they spoke softly he would be out of earshot.

"You don't have to whisper; as long as we speak quietly he can't hear us. The only security devices in the Infirmary are cameras with video but no audio. I insisted. I have to be able to assure my patients of complete confidentiality."

"The curtain blocks the camera doesn't it? That's why he doesn't want to take his eyes off me. After all, I could easily knock you out with something like…" looking around Vala picked up a wooden tongue depressor. "this!"

Dr. Lam smiled but took a quick look at Mitchell. Vala had been smart enough to hold her "weapon" out of sight. "I'm really sorry about this, Ms. Mal …"

Vala interrupted. "I'd like it if you'd call me Vala. I appreciate what you tried to do, but I'm not used to a lot of privacy so don't feel badly." Smiling Vala quietly continued to talk. "I think he'll stay back. I'm not sure if the men here respect what you do but they are intimidated by you."

Dr. Lam snorted. "You've got that right, Vala."

"I have a question for you Dr. …"

"You might as well call me Caro."

"Okay, Caro it is. Tell me if I'm I right about your job here on Earth? Is it a profession typically performed by men? Did you always have to be smarter and work harder than them? If you showed you cared were you told to be a doctor for children? So you made yourself twice as serious as any of them?" As Vala spoke Caro's body stiffened.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"Any chance there's a father you want to impress? Maybe a General?" Caro's body stiffened even more. By her reaction Vala knew she'd guessed right about her and the older man. "Sorry, that wasn't nice. Insulting if it isn't true and rude if it is!"

Caro whispered. "Rude it is then."

With a conspiratorial smile Vala whispered even more quietly. "They consider you an unfeeling, uncaring, cold bitch don't they?"

"That is much too close to the truth, Vala." Mitchell and the other two armed guards jumped when Caro broke out in a long, loud laugh. They looked over at the two women surprised to see Dr. Lam laughing with the alien. To be honest, they would have been surprised to see her laughing with any patient.

"_**She seemed forthright and honest in her answers. I had concerns about the potential physical effects of being a host, using a sarcophagus, etc."**_

Continuing to smile Dr. Lam asked "Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No. I hadn't had sex before I was taken as a host and Goa'uld hosts don't usually get pregnant. I assumed that they did something to the body of the host and that it was permanent." Pointing at her belly. "Obviously, and not for the first time in my life, I was seriously wrong."

"How long after the symbiote was removed did you have sexual intercourse?"

Vala stared closely at Caro as she answered. "A few days after the removal. The Tok'ra sent me back down to the planet where they'd found Qetesh. They were a little upset with me."

"Why?"

"I refused their kind offer of a new symbiote. A Tok'ra symbiote it's true, but I just wasn't ready to be a host again. I was considered an ingrate and when they asked me if I wanted to leave I didn't ask where they were going to send me. Needless to say Qetesh's former slaves were not overly pleased to see her or me or us. The whole host/Goa'uld arrangement is difficult for people to understand under the best of conditions. But when the face and body of your tormentor is in front of you, and now powerless, normal lines between types of behavior tend to blur."

"And that's when you were sexually active?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It was one of those traditional, an angry mob of men with me tied down on the floor of my cell, activity." Vala smiled challenging Caro to express pity.

Caro saw the pain behind the smile, but she also saw the challenge. She would continue taking Vala's history without expressing pity or judgment. Caro quickly returned Vala's smile. Vala had a way of telling what had happened to her, horrible as it might be, that made you laugh. Vala relaxed and smiled back. She knew she'd made her first Tau'ri friend.

"I'm sorry about all of the questions. But I haven't had a lot of medical experience with a former host. Though Colonel Carter was a host for a brief period and also has Naquadah in her blood." Vala looked confused. "You haven't met her yet. Colonel Carter is a member of our military and also a scientist. She's part of the SG-1 team with Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell. She's quite nice and very, very smart."

"Pretty?"

"Very, but don't concern yourself. She and Daniel are like siblings." Laughing at the look on Vala's face she added. "And no, not creepy, perverted siblings."

"_**We discussed the issue of the presence of Naquadah in her body and her family history. Then I did the ultrasound which showed what appeared to be a normal twelve to thirteen week old fetus."**_

"Do you know much about your family history concerning reproductive issues?"

"Well, I know my mother lost at least two babies before I was born. The healer in our village insisted she stay off her feet as much as possible as my birth approached. One of my aunts also had similar difficulties."

Caro looked very concerned. Then a frightened look crossed her face as she remembered about the IOC_._

"Caro, what is it? Do you think my baby will die?"

"No, I'm sure you'll be fine, both of you. We'll have to make sure you take it easy but the baby looks fine. Here let me show you something." Caro ran the ultrasound wand across Vala's abdomen and pointed at the image on the monitor. She hit a button and printed a photograph which she handed to Vala. Mitchell had looked over when he heard the sound of the printer. Caro had immediately printed out a second copy which she held up so he could see it. "It's a baby Colonel Mitchell.

"If you don't mind my asking, before we move on to sex with Daniel," Caro was happy to see that she'd made Vala laugh. Though Mitchell looked uneasy, he didn't move close enough to overhear them. "No, not both of us, just you. How did you get off that planet? It sounds like they would have wanted to kill you."

"Oh, believe me, that was the plan. When they dragged me out to the village square for a little kicking and stomping before the final entertainment, some of the men made the mistake of talking about what had gone on in my cell. I suspect they sounded a little too pleased with themselves. One of the female elders suggested to the other women that it might be a bad idea for the men to consider rape an accepted method of punishment. While they were arguing, discussing, ranting or whatever, the rings in the square activated. A female Tok'ra stepped off the platform, grabbed me and we ringed up to a small cargo ship. She hadn't been around when I'd been sent back to the planet. When she found out where they'd sent me she suspected the worst and came down to check out the situation, which worked out well for me. She was nice, for a Tok'ra."

"I know that Jack, General O'Neill, hates the Tok'ra. I'm not quite sure why, aside from them being Goa'uld. I thought the Tok'ra were the 'good Goa'uld'?"

"They always have their own agenda. Nothing they do is by chance, every step is well thought out and planned. As long as everyone wants the same results they'll be your best friends. But they can't be trusted. There's a saying, I'm not sure how it would go in your tongue, that a slimy, squirmy, feathered, worm is still a slimy, squirmy, feathered, worm."

"That Tok'ra saved you; surely she had no other motive?"

Grudgingly Vala agreed. "Yes, I think she felt badly about what her people had done. I never forgot her. Her name was Selmak."

Caro held herself still and didn't react to the name, the name of Jacob Carter's symbiote. She didn't think Vala noticed anything. That would be a topic for a later day.

"So, where did she take you? Back to the Tok'ra for a symbiote?"

"No. She offered me my choice. She warned me to be very careful where I went and that she wouldn't be able to rescue me again. Of course, I was as stupid as my decision was. I asked to go home. I had friends and family still there. I even thought about my fiancée. I knew he'd most likely have married but I used to be quite sentimental."

"So? What happened?"

"Selmak and I ringed down to the village. A crowd gathered and I started to recognize people. I was so happy, until my best friend whom I'd know since we were three years old, threw the first stone. Selmak was prepared and we ringed back up to the ship before I was seriously injured."

"What did she say?"

"She asked if I was done with my childish nonsense and ready to discuss a more practical plan. In the end she gave me the ship and some money and off I went to start my life of crime. My father had been an unsuccessful petty thief and conman. That was the closest I had to job training or experience." She added with a huge grin "And here I am now."

"Hey Doc "Mitchell stopped when he saw the expression on the doctor's face. "Sorry. I meant Dr. Lam, is there a problem? How much longer is this going to take? You seem to be getting pretty friendly there with the prisoner."

"Colonel Mitchell, do you wish to complete my examination? Do you think that I've compromised my professional position? Perhaps I should contact General Landry and let him know your assessment of my behavior. You could suggest that I be replaced."

Mitchell reacted by moving backwards about a foot. "Not necessary, Doc, Doctor, Ma'am. Excuse me for interrupting you, I apologize." His eyes were wide open, if not in fear, at least in discomfort.

"Well done, Caro. I'm impressed. You've got that man right where you want him." Vala noticed that the woman was blushing. "I get it, that's not exactly where you want him is it?"

Caro smiled. "My father's his boss, not much of a chance that's gonna happen."

Vala touched her arm, "Stranger things have happened. This brings us back to Daniel."

"_**I asked her about the father of the child. You had mentioned that the next step would be to establish paternity. Am I correct in assuming that would be a priority?"**_

"_**I told you earlier that someone contacted the IOC and they're sending a representative. They're highly intrigued by the idea of a human/alien hybrid, especially if Dr. Jackson is the father."**_

"_**Do you think paternity will be their primary concern?"**_

"_**Absolutely. I'm sure the members of the IOC will want you to determine the father as quickly as possible."**_

"So Vala, you and Daniel? On the Prometheus?"

"We had fun. I made him laugh. I beat him up. I kissed him. He kissed me back. The usual happened after that."

"From what I know of the man that really isn't the usual for him."

Vala laughed so hard she started to choke. "I got that. At one point I told him if he said "I don't usually do this sort of thing" one more time that he certainly wouldn't be doing it. That shut him up, at least for awhile."

"Did you believe him?"

"God, Caro, he was so adorable and so obviously telling the truth. I let him to continue to think that I was some kind of space slut."

"Why'd you do that, Vala?"

"It's less complicated that way. He doesn't have to pretend that he has 'feelings' for me or feel guilty about what we did. And it gives you an edge with a man like Daniel. You don't want to let him know that you care if you want to keep yourself safe."

"Safe from what, Vala?"

"Svass."

"What's that?"

"A very old Asgard word for a very serious and debilitating condition. It's been described as feeling like a Goa'uld Mothership landed on your head. If we ever meet again I'll explain it to you."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you. I'll just ask Teal'c where to find you."

"Teal'c? Why would you think that stupid Jaffa would know anything about me?"

"I'm a pretty good observer of people; it's a necessary skill in my profession. I think he knows you and that you're pregnant. He cares for you, he's worried. Though he shows very little emotion on his face he doesn't have complete control over his body language.

"Trust me you are completely mistaken. He knows nothing. He knew nothing. He's innocent."

"Innocent? I didn't accuse him of a crime, Vala. But let's get back to Daniel. In my humble opinion he did develop feelings. And you, my friend, have feelings for him."

"You are one crazy doctor there, Caro. Girls like me do not fall in love. I gave up on love the day I was blended."

"I said feelings, not love. Okay then, let's move on to the sex. So you slept with him once, there on the bridge?" When Vala didn't answer Caro looked closely at the woman. "Are you blushing? Just what happened on that ship?"

"Why? Is there a medical need for the details?"

"Girl friend to girl friend. Spill. An overview will be fine; I don't need a minute by minute commentary."

"After our fun on the bridge I might have attempted to take advantage of his 'lethargy' and tried to enter my coordinates into the navigation system."

"And?"

"Daniel zatted me and I woke up in a cell."

"He did what? How awful. I can't …"

"It was fantastic. That was when I got a little, actually a lot, scared about him. Him and me."

"Fantastic?"

"He respected me as an adversary, and treated me like his equal. I would have zatted him. It's only fair. It's not like he beat or tortured me."

"So there you are, locked up."

"Well, I was starving. I'm always ready to eat even if I'm not that hungry. When you don't know if or when you'll eat again you learn to grab food whenever you get the chance." Vala put her hand on her stomach and grinned at Caro. "You can imagine how I am now with an extra person to feed."

"Do you often go hungry?"

"Not for a long time but some habits stay with you."

"So you were eating …?"

He started to talk about his life and asked me questions about mine. He wanted to know if I'd really been a host. I told him yes and explained that the Tok'ra had removed Qetesh."

"How much did you tell him about your history?"

"What more was there to tell? I didn't want his pity or his disgust. I knew he understood when he told me about his wife. That she'd been a host, how he'd searched for her and that his friend had killed her to save his life." Vala put her head down and Caro saw a few tears.

"Vala?"

Vala wiped off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "This crying is getting very tedious. At least I get to blame the baby."

Caro handed her a tissue. Vala blew her nose and in a whisper confessed. "He searched for her. That was when I knew that I'd fallen in love with him. Yes, I know. You were right. I admit it. Does my humiliation make you happy?"

"No, I'm sorry if …"

Vala gave Caro a huge grin. "God, I sound like such a baby. I was never a whiner before this." Vala pointed at her stomach. "I wanted to let him know how amazing he was to never give up on her. I hugged him. That time it was his fault. He kissed me first."

Vala smiled and sighed. "I must have been off my game. I thought that he cared about me. I thought that he didn't say anything because we felt the same way and didn't need words. When we finished our little adventure and spent some time in his room in an actual bed I continued to believe in something that turned out to be a silly fantasy. Looking back, I think that I did too good a job convincing him that I was only interested in sex. But, what can I say. We move on with our lives. You get a bad cut of the cards you accept it and move on. Only this little present Daniel left me messed things up a bit."

"I think he had feelings for you, Vala. I think he still does. I've watched him look at you."

'Well, he didn't ask me to stay. In fact, I'm pretty sure he unlocked my cell when his people took the ship back. He may have felt sorry for me and didn't want me to get caught. But I suspect he just wanted me off the ship so he didn't have to explain to his friends about what happened between us."

"_**In my opinion, Dr. Jackson is the father of Vala's baby."**_

"_**What's that based on? Did you do any tests?"**_

"_**I based it on my assessment of her character."**_

"_**I seems that other people might not agree with that assessment. Don't you think you should wait until you have some medical proof?"**_

"_**Pre-natal paternity tests can be problematic and strongly contraindicated in some cases."**_

"_**I'm sure that the IOC will provide their own expert medical team. She's really not your patient, Carolyn."**_

"Well, the boys over there look like their getting impatient. I think it's time to move on." Vala saw the odd look on Caro's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's a group of people, composed of people from different Earth governments. They aren't in charge of SGC. But they do have influence."

"Politics?"

"Yes. And they are very interested in finding out if Daniel is the father."

"Why does that scare you?"

"The test they will most likely want used involves taking DNA from the unborn child."

"How could they do that? Stick something through me to the baby?"

Caro nodded. "It's usually fairly safe. Though there is always the potential for problems with an invasive procedure."

"But you don't want them to do it. Because of my mother. And you afraid that they won't listen to you."

Exactly. It's too early in the pregnancy and with your family history I can't see taking any risks simply to determine paternity."

"So, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to find a way to get you through the Gate. If things start to go badly follow my lead. As a con artist I'm sure you'll figure out what to do."

Earlier Caro had wiped off the ultrasound gel. She helped Vala pull her top back down and her pants up.

She helped Vala off the bed and walked with her over to Mitchell. She handed him a copy of the ultrasound and looked deeply into his eyes saying. "I'm placing her in you hands Colonel Mitchell. "They are now your responsibility"

"_**I finished my workup and Colonel Mitchell escorted her out of the infirmary. He never told me where she was taken after she left the infirmary.**_

"_**OK, Carolyn. Thank you" looking hopeful. Maybe we'll talk later". **_

_**Caro nodded and gave him a brief smile. Landry was smiling as he left.**_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Audio and video from the recordings will be in bold italic.**_

Sam and Jack were sitting in the Briefing Room waiting for Daniel and Cam to return. They were talking quietly when Mitchell returned from Security saying "The recording's ready to go." He sat next to Sam in one of the chairs facing the screen.

A moment later Daniel came in, carrying a huge pile of books, folders, photos and notebooks. A variety of pencils and pens were sticking out of his shirt's right breast pocket. He looked at the table and took the chair next to Jack. He put his pile on the table in front of him and shoved the items towards the center of the table, making room in front of him for a large pad of paper. He looked briefly at Jack before taking one of his pens and writing on his pad. With a nod he simply said "Jack."

Jack returned his nod saying "Daniel." Looking at the three people around the table Jack said. "Sam had a good idea. We're just a 'little' bit," putting air quotes around the word little, "confused about what happened here."

"As I understand it, and please correct me if necessary, the pretty alien lady in leather came through the Gate saying she had an artifact and that she knew Daniel. When Daniel arrives she tells him that she's carrying his child. It turns out that she's the 'vixen' who stole the Prometheus. Daniel eventually admits that it's biologically possible that he's the father …"

Daniel interrupts "Jack, I …"

"Don't worry Daniel. All of us have fallen prey to that old 'behavior unbecoming due to alien influence' situation. No one's going to blame you. I'm sure there were drugs, or psychic powers, or possession involved." Jack watched Daniel very closely and saw guilt and embarrassment cross his face. That wasn't unusual for Daniel who would feel guilty for doing something even though he was blameless, but Jack felt this was a little different. Maybe there wasn't all that much 'alien influence' involved, and Daniel had actually given in to his own sexual urges, a very interesting development if it was true. Ignoring the thought for now, Jack continued.

"Daniel expresses doubts as to the truth of her statement. Vala Mal Duran then wants to move on to the important and valuable artifact she's brought to share with the Tau'ri, at a fair price. General Landry feels it would be a good first step to determine if, in fact, Ms. Mal Duran is pregnant. Dr. Lam takes her to the Infirmary, accompanied by Colonel Mitchell here since Daniel felt she was not only a major criminal mastermind but also a flight risk. Dr. Lam confirms the pregnancy and, it appears, bonded with Vala."

Both Jack and Sam looked closely at the two men, both of whom appeared reluctant to make eye contact with either Sam or Jack. Sam and Jack exchanged questioning looks.

"Though she wasn't arrested or taken into formal custody Vala was stuck in a room with Teal'c where they were recorded. Meanwhile the decision was made that it was extremely important to determine if the baby was Daniel's. Especially because a representative from the IOC was on their way and it was felt that would be their first concern. As an aside, no one from the IOC will be arriving. They do have people undercover within the SGC that report directly to them, but so does the Office of Homeland Security as well as the President. So any reports that go to them also go to me. I contacted the President and the decision was made that I would do a personal evaluation of the situation at SGC and report back directly to him before any action is taken."

Both Daniel and Mitchell looked relieved. Daniel even smiled to himself. Jack didn't think that the his friend realized how relieved and even happy he looked. Jack looked at Sam who smiled.

"Moving on, somehow Vala got Walter to start dialing the Gate, a whole lot of people tried to stop her from leaving. It appears as if both Dr. Lam and Teal'c aided and abetted our little alien criminal." In an aside to Daniel Jack said "And I do mean little. How'd she ever take you in a fight, Daniel? What does she weigh? Ninety pounds?"

Daniel protested "Jack!"

"Okay Daniel. We'll leave that, for now. So in conclusion, the Pirate Mal Duran left Earth through the Gate and has disappeared into the void. Possibly, taking with her a little archeologist/alien hybrid baby."

Glaring at Daniel and Mitchell, Jack demanded "Is that about it, boys?"

Mitchell answered first and almost saluting said. "Fair enough, Sir."

"It's very complicated Jack. I'm not sure you fully understand …"

"Daniel? Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

"Well, I don't know all the … It's complicated Jack!"

Sam spoke for the first time. "Maybe it would be helpful if we saw the tape from the Gate Room."

"I'm only interested in what was going on at the Gate that I couldn't hear or understand. Mitchell why don't you bring us up to speed about what happened before we arrived at your little circus? Daniel, you can stop and correct him if he gets any of the complicated facts wrong. Okay?"

"General Landry, Jackson and I headed to the room where Teal'c and Vala were being held."

Sam broke in "Being held? You make it sound as if she was a prisoner. Maybe Dr. Lam, Vala and Teal'c had reason to feel she'd be prevented from leaving."

"On our way there we heard the Gate dialing. Jackson and Landry continued into the room and I went up to talk to Walter. He told me that Vala had come into the Control Room and handed him a gate address. She said that the General was letting her leave. Then Dr. Lam came in and looking behind her said "I'll take care of it, Dad." She told me to go ahead and start dialing, so I did. The two women left and he saw them enter the Gate Room along with Teal'c. He didn't think there was a problem, all three of them were calm and appeared to be acting normally. They were walking up the ramp when Landry and Jackson showed up. Landry stood back while Jackson and a security team surrounded the gate. By that time I was there and joined Jackson inside the circle close to Lam. Vala and Teal'c."

Sam said "That's when I got there." Mitchell and Daniel looked surprised. They hadn't seen her arrive.

Mitchell continued. "There was a lot of talking and yelling going on, it was a mess. Then Dr. Lam whispered something to Vala and then moved in front of her as if to protect her. Dr. Lam told Walter to finish dialing or Vala'd kill her, claiming that Vala had a Goa'uld weapon in her back."

Jack added. "Goa'uld weapon, you say."

Daniel snorted "Ridiculous!"

'That's when I walked in."

Once again Mitchell and Daniel looked surprised. They obviously hadn't seen Jack arrive either.

"So I think we can start watching now. Please start it Colonel Mitchell."

"Yes, Sir." Pushing a button on the remote in his hand the screen showed an up close recording from a camera mounted close to the Gate and pointed towards the side of the ramp. Fortunately the three people on the ramp were facing towards the camera. He forwarded the tape to the point where Dr. Lam stepped in front of Vala, putting herself between Vala and the armed men.

_**Dr. Lam said "Finish dialing the gate Walter and let her through or she'll kill me. Vala has some sort of Goa'uld weapon in my back." **_

_**Daniel said **__**"**__**Vala, you aren't going to hurt the doctor. Just let her go and we can discuss your situation like reasonable adults."**_

_**Vala replied in a foreign language.**_

"Stop. Okay, Daniel what did she say?"

"I can't translate it word for word. But I'll try. Go back a little would you Mitchell? 'You, you're daring to talk about being reasonable? You tell all these people what a horrible evil person I am and you behave like this? You want to help them lock me in a cell! You bastard and so on and so forth.' Pretty much calling me one bad name after another."

The video continues and Dr. Lam stays in front of Vala refusing to move. Vala whispers in her ear.

"Go back and turn up the volume this time. I want to hear what's she's saying. And what made Dr. Lam laugh. She doesn't look like an unwilling hostage to me."

Mitchell looking angry said. "Maybe she's under some alien influence. She got Jackson to have sex with her. Who knows what else she can do."

Jack looked at Daniel who had no expression on his face. "Daniel?"

Daniel unwillingly turned towards Jack. "Yes, Jack?"

"You weren't under any 'alien' influence were you? No drugs, no mind swaps, no body switches, no torture, no nothing."

Looking guilty, as Sam and Mitchell stared at him, Daniel quietly answered. "No."

Sam smiled at Jack and then at Daniel. Mitchell was speechless.

Jack smiled. "That's fine Daniel. No crime, no foul. Let's move on Mitchell."

_**Vala whispered. "Caro, you're very sweet but you don't have to do this. Plus you're a terrible liar. I don't think you can sell the bad girl act. Though maybe your cute Colonel Mitchell over there will find it sexy."**_

Now it was Jack, Sam and Daniel's turns to be shocked and speechless. All three simply stared at Mitchell.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything about that. She hates me." Mitchell looked confused. He said to himself. "At least I thought she did. Maybe …"

Jack broke in. "Save it for later. We're going to handle one 1screwed up SG- relationship at a time."

_**Teal'c stepped in front of Vala and lowered his staff weapon to a firing position. "But I do, Colonel Mitchell."**_

_**Everyone in the room except Vala, Caro and the guards said together. "Teal'c?"**_

_**Vala stayed behind him but didn't look happy. They could hear her speaking to him in a foreign language and she sounded angry. She appeared to have lost the argument.**_

"I already told you what she said to Teal'c.

Daniel repeated what he'd told Jack earlier "Something along the lines of 'you broke your promise' 'you swore you'd stay out of it and trust me to take care of myself' 'don't look at me like that, I know it's not just myself anymore' then when he didn't say anything she said 'I'm going to tell her that you lied to both of us.' Then I swear she stuck her tongue out at him."

Jack asked. "Does anyone have an idea of what she was talking about or who the mysterious 'she' is?"

Sam spoke up. "Obviously the 'she' is Ishta. If I was a pregnant woman, all alone, with a shady past and possible unfriendlys on my tail I'd head for a planet ruled by a group of ferocious Amazon women. She probably didn't have a lot of options."

"She could have come to me!"

Jack looked amazed. "Daniel, she did. And look where it got her. On the run, still alone, still pregnant and now thinking the father of her baby would let his people dissect the infant or worse. I suspect that Teal'c found out about Vala from Ishta and convinced them to contact you Daniel. I don't think he was pleased with your reaction."

Mitchell said defensively. "No one said anything about hurting the baby. I don't know where she got that idea."

Sam leaned over and hit him on the back of his head. "Did you listen to what Dr. Lam said? Play that back. Now!"

"_**You don't understand Vala. They're sending men from the IOC and I don't think they'll solicit my medical opinion. I can't promise they won't decide they need to determine if Jackson's the father. I'm frightened about the tests they'll do and what could happen to the baby."**_

"What were you guys thinking? Obviously Dr. Lam was terrified about what might happen, terrified enough to help Vala escape, disregarding any personal consequences. If I was Vala I'd have shot any of you that I could."

Jack looked pained. "Guys?"

When they'd played back the scene Daniel listened intently. When it was over he looked as if he'd been kicked in the gut. "Oh, my God. I wasn't really listening to what Dr. Lam was saying. I don't know what I was doing."

Sam said. "I was watching everyone and I know. You were looking at Vala. Every time I saw you Daniel, you were either yelling at her or staring at her. That's what you were doing. Why, is another matter. I think you have to answer that question.

Jack motioned to everyone to be quiet. "We all agree that the situation got out of control and that Vala had good reason to leave. So let's continue. Play on."

_**Caro walked back to Vala and the women embraced. Vala said. "Thank you for all your help, and this" She touched what looked like apiece of cardboard stuck in her waist band. Caro kissed her cheek and said something to Vala that the rest of the room couldn't hear.**_

They could hear Caro tell Vala. "Make sure you take those pills I gave you. They're vitamins and very important for the baby. And the next time I see you we'll do another ultrasound. I have a portable unit."

Jack continued. We all know the next part. She tries to protect Teal'c. God knows what she thought we would do to him if he helped her.

"_**Goodbye everyone. Don't punish the Shol'va; he's not guilty of betraying you. And you Daniel" She began to speak in what everyone assumed was Goa'uld. Her voice was low but forceful. As she finished she held her hand up and raised three fingers one at a time. Blowing a kiss at Daniel she was gone.**_

"So what'd she say Danny Boy?"

Mitchell started to laugh. "I know." The rest of them looked at him as if he'd gone insane. Taking a breath he fought down a chuckle. "Geesh, Jackson. That woman is mad at you. But she's also in love with you." He started to laugh but Jack broke in. "What did she say then?"

Daniel was blushing but he challenged Mitchell. "Yes, tell me your translation, please."

"I don't need any translation. She said something along the lines of 'you aren't as good as you think you are. I was faking it. All three times!' that's what she said. Admit it Sunshine. I'm right."

Jack and Sam looked questioningly at Daniel. He replied, without looking at either of them. "Yes, that's pretty much it."

Sam spoke first. "All three times! Would you like to shed a little light on that Daniel."

Jack added. "Yes, Daniel. A few more details about your adventure on the Prometheus, if you don't mind." When Daniel didn't say anything he prompted. "Daniel?"

When Daniel still remained silent Jack said. "Well I think it's time to take a quick break. Get something to drink, perhaps a snack. Maybe there's cake. And then we'll move on to the recording of Teal'c and Vala. That should be very interesting."

When the three men stood up Sam sneered. "Sure, go ahead. Enjoy yourselves. Wouldn't want any of you big strong men to have to go without anything to eat or drink. It's not like you're pregnant or anything. I'm just saying."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had gone with Daniel to the Commissary. Mitchell had stayed with Sam. He looked uncomfortable but Sam felt that he wanted to talk to her, so she waited quietly.

"Sam?"

Smiling encouragingly Sam asked "Yes, Cam?"

"I can't believe what we did, how we treated that Vala woman. Am I such a horrible person that I let the situation get out of hand so fast, that I didn't try to stop what was happening? How could I have been so clueless?"

"Cam, you're a good person. It seems to me a lot of people made mistakes. It wasn't just you."

"All I can think of is what my mother would think of me. And it wouldn't be good!"

"I hate to say it; I love him like a brother. But I hold Daniel responsible. He set the tone for everyone, they took his word for what kind of a person Vala was. How he treated Vala had to influence his friends. We're all used to Daniel being the one who trusts too easily, the one who sees the best in people, the sucker, the one who's hurt by people."

"Sam, I don't think Daniel's behavior is any excuse. I'm an adult and responsible for my actions and their consequences."

"That's true. I'm just trying to figure out Daniel. It's not like him to act that way. I've been trying to imagine what she could have done to him. In his report, obviously self-censored, he didn't portray her as an evil, criminal seductress. Reading between the lines I got the impression he sort of admired and even liked her. Maybe we'll find out something when we hear what Teal'c and Vala talked about."

Mitchell looked like he wanted to say more but then Jack and Daniel came back into the room.

"Mitchell, you've got the remote, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Daniel, you ready to translate?"

Daniel simply nodded. Sam noticed that he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

_**The descriptions of the video and Daniel's translations are in bold italic. **_

_**The recording was stopped and started numerous times in order for Daniel to work on his translation. This is not always reflected in the scene below.**_

_**The recording started as Vala and Teal'c were shown into the room. Vala sat down and pulled the chair close to the table. Teal'c stood right inside the room until the security officer closed the door. When the door shut Vala leaned over and laid her head down on the table.**_

Daniel moved in his seat saying. "She looks so tired, and so pale."

Sam could hear the emotion and the guilt in his voice. She couldn't resist asking 'You didn't notice that before?"

_**Teal'c said something to Vala and she took a deep breath and lifted her head up off the table. She turned to face him with a wide grin and flashing eyes. She laughed as she answered him.**_

Jack said to Mitchell. "Play that back. Daniel what did Teal'c say to her?"

Daniel replied. "I'd like to hear it again. I'm trying to figure out what language or dialect they're using. It's some sort of strange combination of Goa'uld, Jaffe and a few languages I've never heard before."

_**Teal'c said. "Vala Mal Duran, are you unwell? You looked quite tired."**_

"_**Teal'c darling, I'm fine. Never let your opponent see you looking weak. A grin and a saucy comment will distract most men."**_

Jack commented. "She's right. When she smiles you don't notice how ill she looks. She's very good."

Daniel replied. "That's no excuse. I've seen her smile before. She shouldn't have been able to fool me."

Jack gave him an odd look. "Okay, Daniel. Now that makes no sense at all. You claim she's a liar who's very good at manipulation. Why would you think she wouldn't be able to fool you? According to your report she did more than once."

They continued to watch the video.

_**Sounding anxious Vala asked Teal'c. "Are they recording us?"**_

"_**I do not believe so. This is not an interrogation room. It is used for meetings. Meetings where there is a great deal of talking but very little of value is said. I do not think they would desire recordings of such things."**_

_**Teal'c sat in the chair next to Vala and laid his hand lightly on her shoulder.**_

"_**I am truly sorry that Daniel Jackson has proved to be such a dishonorable man. I had expected better of him. Otherwise I would not have convinced you both that he deserved to know of his offspring"**_

Mitchell looked at Daniel with pity. "Man that is harsh. And that's one pissed off Jaffa. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes Jackson."

_**They saw Vala speak gently to Teal'c. He shook his head in disagreement. Vala seemed to be trying to convince him of something.**_

"_**Not that big a deal, my large Jaffa friend. You're too harsh on your friend. Daniel is a very good and kind man. When he thought I wanted the ship to help save my non-existent 'people' he felt sorry for me. He was willing to try and work out a way to help them. Daniel doesn't want to even think that he might have fathered a child by a piece of garbage like me. Don't say it! She might think I'm a victim, but I'm not. I swore I'd never be a victim again. I'll live with the consequences of my actions. In this case I think I'm going to love having a little Tau'ri baby around. And you two can be Uncle and Aunt to the little critter."**_

"Daniel? Really? Critter?"

"I told you I'd only be able to give you a general sense of what they're saying. I'd need to have more time to get a more literal translation."

Mitchell looked concerned. "Does anyone else think it's strange to hear the big guy talk so much?"

Daniel said. "I think he may find it easier to speak in, if not his native tongue, a language he's familiar with. He doesn't have to think about vocabulary or syntax. He knows that she understands exactly what he's saying."

Sam asked. "Do you think that's Aunt Ishta?"

"_**You are a very brave woman, Vala Mal Duran."**_

_**Laughing, Vala replied. "Not at all. I'm a survivor but nothing more."**_

"_**It is well known how you were mistreated by the Tok'ra."**_

"_**Darling, they freed me from Qetesh!"**_

"_**The Tok'ra help no one without a price."**_

"_**What's a few stones and some torture between friends?**_ _**As we all know a slimy, squirmy, feathered, worm is still a slimy, squirmy, feathered, worm."**_

"I always wondered what that meant."

"What Daniel?"

"The saying about the worm. There's a slang phrase about the Tok'ra that I never really got. But now I know. That's what it refers to."

Jack said. "Well it sounds pretty good to me."

"I thought you'd like it, Jack.'

_**Teal'c nodded at Vala. "It often takes Daniel Jackson a great deal of time to process his feelings. Perhaps in time he will reconsider his opinion."**_

"_**Their doctor doesn't feel we have that much time. Caro fears the tests they desire may cause harm to the baby. She is also frightened because the women in my family often have problems bearing children."**_

_**Teal'c again touched her shoulder.**_

_**With a flip of her long dark hair, Vala gave him another huge grin. "Enough of this talk. No harm will come to me, to us. I'm a resourceful and clever pirate. Just ask my Daniel."**_

_**Teal'c looked at her carefully. He stood up and going to the sideboard he poured a glass of water from the pitcher and brought it to her. "Perhaps you should drink something Vala Mal Duran."**_

_**As he handed her the glass the door opened and Dr. Lam walked in.**_

"_**I think that's an excellent idea Teal'c"**_

_**Vala laughed, got up and went to hug the doctor. "It is good to see you again Caro. How did you find me?"**_

Jack turned to Daniel. "I think they'll be speaking English as long as she's there, so you can relax and just listen."

"_**I don't think they're trying to hide you. There's one security officer at the end of the hall but he ignored me when I walked by. I just acted like I had official business in here. You know how intimidated men are by me, or at least my father."**_

_**Dr. Lam led Vala back to her chair. "Sit. You're tired. Have they fed you?"**_

"_**No, no food or water. At least not yet. Except of course what Teal'c has given me."**_

"_**Drink up. You need to drink plenty of liquids."**_

"_**They actually have done me a favor."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**If I'd been drinking I'd have needed to use the facilities and I think your Colonel Mitchell would have died if he'd had to keep me in sight."**_

"_**Indeed."**_

"_**Only you, Vala, could joke about being treated like that. Ist there anything you can't turn into a joke?"**_

"_**Nothing! Life is difficult and then there is only death. If you can't joke you might as well give up and die. But then 'they' win!"**_

"_**How about something to eat? You told me you would eat as often as you could, even before the baby. I thought maybe Daniel would have remembered that."**_

_**Vala started to laugh so hard that she almost choked. "My, God. I'm sure he's trying to forget the image of me eating." She continued to laugh.**_

"_**Okay. Let me in on the joke."**_

"_**It's not a joke. He commented on how quickly the food that he gave me disappeared. He suggested that like many small rodents I was storing it inside my cheeks. He decided that he should check my mouth to see if he was right. After spending quite some time exploring my mouth my Daniel decided that the next logical thing to do was discern if I was secreting it among my clothes. The best way to do that was to remove them one item at a time. Needless to say that led to a great deal of laughing."**_

"_**Just to be clear. Do you aliens actually mean 'laughing' when you say laughing?"**_

"_**There may have been other things after the laughing." By now both Vala and Caro were giggling. Teal'c had rolled his eyes and then showed no further reaction to their behavior.**_

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"You compared her to a chipmunk?"

Sam laughed and under her breath said. "Hot chipmunk sex!"

From the blushing she realized that Daniel had heard her. From the guffaws she knew that Jack and Cam had also.

_**Caro said. "I've got a plan!"**_

"_**I'll consider anything that doesn't involve Teal'c. I promised someone that I'd protect him."**_

"_**It was I who was to protect you Vala Mal Duran."**_

"_**Silly man. You were never needed to protect me. I used you to get me on this planet but your job ended there."**_

"_**Your plan may fail. In which case I will be there to assist you."**_

"_**Thank you. Okay, Caro, what's your plan."**_

"_**Simple is always best. I'll get us out of here and to the Gate Room. You tell Walter that my father is releasing you and give him the Gate address you want dialed. I'll assure him that you're telling the truth. He'll dial out, you'll go through, and no one will suspect that Teal'c even knows you."**_

"_**But what happens when they discover I'm gone? They'll know that you helped me."**_

"_**I'll think of something. I've got a lot of imagination. We just need to work together and you'll be free."**_

"_**Okay. I'm not sure it's a good plan. But I think that I need to get off this little rock."**_

"_**Before we leave I have a few questions. The first is how we'll arrange to meet. You might need medical help or just a friend. I want to be there for you."**_

"_**Teal'c has a friend. She'll know where I am."**_

"_**Also, I have a question about your health. You said that caring for Daniel was dangerous. That you had some serious and debilitating**_ _**Asgard condition". **_

"Asgard, you say. Do you know what she could be talking about Daniel?"

"I have no idea Jack."

"_**I think you called it 'Svass'. I need to know if it will affect the baby."**_

_**Teal'c's body jerked and he stood, if possible, even straighter. Dr. Lam had noticed Teal'c's reaction to the word and looked questioningly at Vala.**_

"_**No Caro. No effect on the baby at all. I'm the only one to suffer with Svass." Teal'c jerked again.**_

"_**What's the problem, Teal'c?"**_

_**Vala was laughing. "He can't help it. It's a forbidden word to all Goa'uld. It's as if he was hearing the most disgusting, vile word you can imagine. That word was never to pass the lips of any Goa'uld."**_

"_**So what is it and why is it such a big deal?"**_

"_**It is the worst thing a Goa'uld can do. It is against all that they value. Power, lust, treasure, world domination, the selfish desire to put each individual's wants above those of all others."**_

"_**And..?"**_

"_**A Goa'uld who suffers this affliction no longer strives for such a life."**_

"_**Vala! Just tell me what it is already."**_

"_**Okay. It's an Asgard word. It means beloved. Ages ago, before the whole asexual reproduction fiasco, the Asgard where quite the romantics. It's a story told to children and idiots to make them think there is some good in the world".**_

_**Teal'c broke in. "When two people, or adult symbiotes, discover they are each other's beloved it is a monumental event. From almost the first moment they meet they know they are somehow linked. A link that is broken only by death. I think what you Tau'ri call soul mates."**_

"_**Why would that be so bad for the Goa'uld?"**_

"_**Soul mates sacrifice for each other; they value something besides their own wants. And that makes them very dangerous. Goa'uld become, not allies, but may temporarily work together to fight another Goa'uld. They know as soon as they overcome their rival it will be a race to see which of the allies can kill the other first. If there are two Goa'uld who have someone they can truly trust it would give them an unnatural power among the System Lords."**_

"_**But if you aren't a Goa'uld? What's the problem?"**_

_**Val laughed. "No problem, unless only one of you is in love. When Svass is one-sided it can be deadly, you have to fight to keep yourself sane. Luckily I have been insane for many years, and having just recently regained my sanity it won't be that much of a challenge."**_

"_**So that's what happened to you and Daniel."**_

"_**No, Caro. That's what happened to me. It might be what I thought happened to us, but I was proven wrong. My Daniel didn't make me stay with him. He didn't even ask me. In fact he helped me get off the ship. He unlocked my cell door. So, I left. But this one" patting her belly "was an unexpected complication."**_

Without warning Daniel knocked all of his books and papers onto the floor. Jack, Sam and Mitchell had been so focused on the recording and Vala's words that they jumped at the sudden noise. Jack motioned Mitchell to stop the video.

The three of them stared at Daniel as he picked up two of the largest books and threw them across the room. He than began to swear, first on Goa'uld, moving on to a variety of ancient and modern languages. When he started in English his friends almost jumped again. They didn't think Daniel even knew that many permutations of the F word.

"What the hell is going on Daniel?"

"Do you know why I hated to see her here, Jack? Do you know why I was so angry at her?"

"Why?"

"Because she left. She just left me. I knew that she'd just been messing with me and it broke me."

Jack leaned over and hit Daniel on the side of his head. "You threw her in a cell. You didn't tell her how you felt. You helped her leave. What in the hell did you expect her to think?"

Before he could say anything Sam leaned over and hit him even harder. When Mitchell started to lean towards him Daniel raised his arm to defend himself.

Looking dazed Daniel stood up. "I have to go after her. I have to find her. Jack!"

Jack pushed him back down into the chair. "Let's watch the rest. Maybe we'll get a clue about where she might have gone."

"_**So why did you come here?"**_

_**Teal'c answered Dr. Lam's question "That was my fault."**_

"_**It was no one's fault. If I hadn't had this crazy idea that maybe I was wrong, that there was a chance Daniel had wanted me, I never would have agreed. Like a naïve young girl I was unable to completely kill that belief in the fantasy of love." Laughing, Vala added. "Another thing to blame on Qetesh. If I'd been older than sixteen I might have understood how the world really worked. Though to be fair to Qetesh, some of the blame belongs to my dear step-mother Adria. She did, after all, sell me to Qetesh. I really did think that the years after my release had been enough to destroy that child. But she was only hidden deep inside me, waiting for the worst time possible to break through the wall."**_

_**Caro gasped in shock.**_

"_**Caro, surely even in your world step-mothers are often less than pleasant creatures? But enough of all this silly nonsense. We need to start so I can get out of here!"**_

_**The three of them stood up and moved towards the door. Caro turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door. She stuck her head out a few inches and turned. "I don't see anyone. Let's go while the getting's good." She took one of Vala's hands and went out the door. Teal'c followed closely behind them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jack came into Sam's lab. He walked towards her and stood looking over shoulder as she soldered a wire on a 'doohickey'. "Hey, what's going on with Space Monkey's search for his girlfriend?"

Looking up in surprise Sam said "When'd you get here, Jack?"

"Just a minute ago."

"A better question would be why are you here."

Jack started to touch the object in front of her. Seeing her scowl he quickly pulled back his hand. With his most charming O'Neill smile he answered. "I think Danny Boy needs some help. And I'm the guy that can do it."

As a self-satisfied smirk, Sam asked. "And just how do you think you can do that? We've all been working very hard to find her for the past month. And with no success."

"I ran with an idea you gave me and used my magic O'Neill powers. I also got some information from Hank."

"What did Landry tell you? Why didn't he tell us? What's going on here Jack?"

"All Hank did was gather some information for me which confirmed a hunch I had."

Sam, with a puzzled look on her face asked him, with a look in her eye, for more information. Jack rubbed his hands together with glee and headed out the door.

"Come on. I'll explain it to everybody at one time. That'll be more efficient. I asked Hank, Dr. Lam, Mitchell and Teal'c to meet us in the Briefing Room."

"What about Daniel?"

"I asked him to come a little later." He made shooing motions with his hands almost pushing her through the door and out into the hall.

Realizing that she wouldn't get any more information out of him she followed him to the Briefing Room. Lam, Landry, Mitchell and Teal'c were already sitting around the table.

Standing at the head of the table, while Sam sat down next to Mitchell, Jack started to speak.

"Okay, guys. Daniel's on his way but I have a few questions before he gets here." He looked around the table at each person one by one, lingering on Dr. Lam and Teal'c. "All I want is a show of hands."

Mitchell and Sam exchanged bewildered looks, raising their eyebrows to show their mutual confusion. Teal'c and Dr. Lam had met Jack's look with expressionless faces.

"Who here believes that Daniel loves this Vala Mal Duran woman?"

With even more confused expressions Sam and Mitchell raised their hands. Looking around the table they saw that Teal'c, Lam and Landry had their hands in the air.

"Who believes that Danny Boy is serious about finding her so that the two of them can have a life together? A life that includes their child?"

Again all hands were raised. Sam whispered to Mitchell. "Do you know what the hell Jack's doing here?" Mitchell shrugged his shoulders in answer.

At that point Sam noticed that Daniel was standing outside of the door, because of where he stood Jack couldn't see him, neither could Lam or Teal'c. Sam looked at Landry and saw a smile on his face as he glanced at the door. He returned Sam's look with an eye motion that seemed to be asking her not to draw attention to Daniel's presence. She exchanged a quick glance with Mitchell and saw that he'd seen Landry's face.

Jack moved on to the next question. "Does anyone here think that said Vala, if she knew how Daniel felt, would want to be found?"

Again all hands were in the air.

Jack focused on Lam and Teal'c. "So we all agree on that last point? Both of you agree?"

For the first time Teal'c and Lam looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They then looked at Jack and nodded.

Daniel could not longer stay out of sight. Entering the room he yelled at Jack. "What's going on here? Why are you here Jack?"

Putting on a hurt expression Jack asked "Why does everyone always ask why I'm here? Isn't anyone happy to see me?"

Daniel glared at Jack. Landry spoke to Daniel. "Take a seat, son. I think you'll want listen to Jack."

With another glare at Jack Daniel sat. Staring around the table he gave questioning looks to Sam and Mitchell. They looked back trying to show him that they were clueless. Landry just smiled but Lam and Teal'c didn't look at Daniel but kept their eyes on Jack.

"I think I just might be able to get you a chance to see Vala." Jack watched his friend closely.

Daniel jumped to his feet with a huge grin. "You know where she is? How'd you find her?" Turning to Landry he asked "When can we leave?"

"Just a minute there, cool your jets, Danny Boy."

Sam and Mitchell whispered at the same time. "Cool your jets?"

Jack continued "A lot's going to depend on how convincing you can be."

No longer smiling, Daniel angrily asked Jack "What are you talking about, Jack? Convince who? Do you really know where she is?"

"I don't know but I have an idea who does."

Sam broke in "Jack, just what was that hunch of yours?"

"I have to give you credit Sam. You were talking about where you'd go if you were in Vala's situation. Pregnant and alone in a pretty harsh universe, with no family or home you'd head to Hak'tyl and see...."

Daniel interrupted. "But we looked there. And Teal'c would have told us if she was there." Daniel looked at Teal'c. You would have wouldn't you?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel and replied. "Perhaps. However I did not know for certain where she was. Ishta made no mention of Vala Mal Duran."

Daniel was mulling over Teal'c's 'perhaps'. He'd expected to hear 'indeed'.

Jack laughed. "I think that's a case of plausible deniability. The big guy may have suspected but he didn't 'know'." Jack had put air quotes around 'know'. Looking over at Lam Jack explained. "I can't say the same for Dr. Lam here. I asked Hank to check a few Gate Logs and mission manifests." He seemed to pause for effect before he continued. Jack said. "Over the past few weeks Dr. Lam here has been going on missions every week."

Dr. Lam looked slightly guilty but sounded angry when she spoke. "Those were missions to the Alpha Site. I'm developing a training course in off-world field medical treatment skills. It was approved by General Landry, the IOC and your office General O'Neill."

"No one's saying it's not an excellent program, and a needed program. However, when you return it's not from the Alpha Site. In fact it's never from the same address twice, which makes me think you were covering your tracks Dr. Lam."

Mitchell, Sam and Daniel looked confused. Teal'c showed no expression but Landry looked proud as his daughter stood up to Jack.

"Do you have a complaint about my behavior? I didn't realize that I was restricted in my off-world travel."

"Don't try and bluff your way out of this with me." Jack's smile seemed to anger the doctor.

"So what's the point of all this? What does my spending time out of this dark, dismal, underground, concrete hole, have to do with anything?"

"You're very organized Dr. Lam. I took a quick peek at the manifest for your missions. Everything looked like appropriate supplies for your Alpha Site program, until I found a listing for pre-natal vitamins, a portable ultrasound machine, books on pregnancy and delivery, and on your last trip a portable incubator."

Lam stared at Jack and replied with no facial expression. "I had permission to provide those supplies and provide training to midwives on a number of allied planets with antiquated medical care for women."

Yes, I know. But I also know that you set it up so you don't have to name the planets you supply or keep track of what you deliver and where."

"Surely General O'Neill you can appreciate any attempts to eliminate paperwork and bureaucratic red tape."

Jack looked over to Landry. "You're right Hank. She's good!" Turning to Daniel who was looking confused and hurt he reprimanded him. "Don't try your puppy dog eyes on her Daniel. She's Vala's friend and after the way you acted she certainly doesn't owe you anything."

Daniel looked shocked at Jack but he noticed that Sam and Mitchell were nodding in agreement with him. Muttering something about "what puppy dog eyes" he looked away from Lam.

Daniel stopped talking under his breath and appealed to Lam and Teal'c. "You knew where she was, where I could find her. I don't understand you knew how I felt about her. I can't believe you'd be so cruel."

Dr. Lam spoke. "Dr. Jackson, at this moment I can assure you that I believe you're sincere in your feelings."

Rather than looking happy Daniel looked crushed. "She doesn't want to see me. She told you not to tell me where she was. She's hiding. From me!"

Dr. Lam looked guiltily at Daniel. She put her hand out as if she was going to comfort him if she could have reached his shoulder. "I was going to talk to her when I saw her tomorrow. I was going to work on convincing her how you felt and that she owed it to herself to at the least meet with you."

Looking excited Daniel stood up, grinning at Lam. "So, can we go now?"

Dr. Lam answered him. "It's not that simple. First you have to convince the Council of Elders on Hak'tyl that you're worthy of wooing Vala."

Mitchell asked the question he, Sam and Jack were thinking. "The Elders? Why? Is she their prisoner?"

Both Teal'c and Dr. Lam laughed loudly and Daniel joined in. Dr. Lam answered Mitchell. "Vala? A prisoner? Anybody's prisoner? Not for long. Just ask Dr. Jackson."

No longer laughing Dr. Lam started to explain. "Vala feels that she owes them a great deal. They were there when she needed someone and they are still there. She'll respect their opinion. They won't prevent you from seeing her, but I'm not sure that I could convince her if the Council doesn't approve."

Daniel jumped up. "Okay. Let's go."

"Don't you want some time to prepare? I know that you're a very methodical man and like to thoroughly think things out before acting."

"Dr. Lam, that hasn't really helped me much. I think I'll try and go with spontaneous this time."

Lam smiled. "Okay, Dr. Jackson. But I need to gather some supplies and a have someone in the Infirmary who needs to return with us. I'll got get what I need and we'll meet you at the Gate."

As she headed out the door Mitchell asked. "Who's here? I didn't see any girls with you earlier."

"Maybe that's because Ael'c is a boy." She had stopped but not continued to walk.

"A boy? From Hak'tyl?"

"What? Did you think they killed all the male children?"

"No. Absolutely not." Looking flustered Mitchell continued. "I guess I just never thought about it."

Dr. Lam smiled at the blushing man and took pity on him. "I never thought about it either. But there was a young boy, maybe eight years old, who was helping Vala. His mother died and he was left alone on Hak'tyl. Usually in that case, unless the father was a brute, the child would be returned to his family. In this case there were no living relatives so he stayed. Usually at his age boys leave to receive training for an occupation, similar to our apprentice system."

Sam asked. "Isn't eight a little young?"

Teal'c answered. "That is the normal age. Rarely will young boys stay in their own home village unless it is a large settlement with a variety of future opportunities for a young Jaffa."

Sam continued asking. "But why is he here in the Infirmary? Is he ill?"

"That was Vala's idea. He'd like to train as a healer. But that's considered a job more suited for women, which made her laugh and think of me. She thought I could help him out with that." She clarified when she saw all the confused faces. "We'd discussed the role of gender discrimination in the field of medicine on Tau'ri."

Mitchell asked. "So how's that going?"

Dr. Lam's face lit up and she spoke excitedly. "It's fantastic. He's so smart and so interested in all aspects of medicine. I worked with him on Hak'tyl and I was so impressed I asked the General if I could bring him here for awhile and be his mentor." She'd looked at Landry when she'd said General. And with a huge smile which he returned.

Dr. Lam was finally able to get out of the door. She headed towards the Infirmary to pack-up her supplies and get Ael'c.

Jack said to her retreating back. "We'll meet in the Gate Room in twenty minutes, Doctor." Turning to Daniel Jack said. "We need to talk. I've got some advice on what to say .."

Daniel interrupted him. "I really think that I'll be able to handle the Council, Jack."

"Of course you will, Space Monkey. They're Alien women. You'll charm their socks off. If Amazons wear socks. You'd know Teal'c, do they?" Daniel broke in again.

"Jack! Jack! What are you talking about then?"

"Advice on what you're going to say to Vala, you idiot!"

"Do you think that's a good idea? Sam, what about you? Should I listen to Jack?"

Sam smiled. "You can listen to anyone Daniel. But if you'd like you can run those ideas past me."

Daniel smiled in relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Caro Lam had contacted Ishta and arranged for Daniel to meet with the Council that afternoon to plead his case. Ishta had suggested that Caro and Ael'c come through the Gate first, leaving Sam and Jack to bring Daniel to Hak'tyl about an hour later. She'd felt that the Council might feel SGC was attempting to intimidate them if too many members arrived at the meeting. So Teal'c and Mitchell remained behind.

They were meeting with Landry to go over the details of a SG-1's next mission, expecting their friends to remain off-world for at least a few hours. They were surprised to hear the familiar "unscheduled off-world activation" only forty-five minutes after rest of SG-1 had left for Hak'tyl. They headed to the Gate Room and were shocked when Sam and Jack walked through. Sam was smiling but Jack looked disgusted. He had a folding lawn chair in one hand and a large canvas bag in the other. Putting both of them down on the ramp he caught sight of his friends and started to whine.

"What a waste of time. I can't believe it. That Daniel's a pill." Shaking his head Jack continued. "After I brought snacks and everything!" Reaching into the canvas bag he pulled out a huge bag of popcorn and jumbo size Twizzlers.

Landry asked "That didn't take long, where's Dr. Jackson? Is he all right?"

Before anyone answered Mitchell demanded "What the hell happened? Sam? Jack? Did they string him up or just throw him into the dungeon?"

Sam continued to smile while Jack answered. "What happened? Geesh! I'll tell you what happened. Danny Boy cheated! That's what happened."

Sam's smile had only gotten wider as Jack ranted. Finally taking pity on her friends she started to explain. "Well, it turns out that Daniel was intrigued by Hak'tyl society and culture since we first met them. He'd been gathering information from Ishta ever since."

Jack added. "Yeah, it seems they even have a slightly different version of the Jaffe language, at least in some situations. One of which is what passes for their court system. Guess who just happens to be the closest thing to a non-Jaffe Hak'tyl expert that exists?"

Teal'c gave a loud laugh. Everyone turned to him in surprise. He continued to laugh, finally ending with a classic Teal'c "Indeed!"

Addressing Sam, Landry asked "So what happened exactly?"

"Ishta introduced everyone to the Council. Caro asked Ael'c to translate for us so we stood off to the side where we wouldn't disturb the proceedings."

Jack quietly harrumphed.

"Ael'c explained that Daniel was obviously familiar with the traditional protocol involved as he expressed his respect for the Council and all that they represented. Daniel said that he could offer no excuses for his behavior but hoped that his attempted explanation would convince they that he was worthy of their support. And that they would recommend to Vala that she allow him to meet with her."

Jack chimed in "Yeah. He did the whole Daniel Jackson puppy dog eyes routine. He does manage to exert amazing powers over alien women."

Sam added in a stage whisper. "Not just alien women, believe me!"

Jack gave another disgusted look, this one aimed at Sam, who smiled innocently in reply.

Sam continued to speak "Ael'c said that the Council appreciated Daniel's approach to them and granted him permission to proceed with his explanation. Though the boy's English isn't bad Ael'c wasn't always able to translate exactly what was being said. But I think he did a good job over all."

Sam looked at Jack as if daring him to comment and continued. "Daniel described how he and Vala had met and their time together on the Prometheus."

Jack gave Sam an odd look as he broke in. "From what Ael'c said Daniel spared no details of their 'adventures' [air quotes] and got right down to the nitty gritty. From the looks on the faces of some of the elders they got quite a kick out of it, too."

Teal'c immediately spoke up. "Jaffe are not as 'uptight' about their sexuality as the Tau'ri. Daniel Jackson is aware of that and therefore knows what he would be expected to reveal about their 'adventures' as you put it O'Neill."

Sam continued. "Daniel explained that there was a mutual misunderstanding when they parted, each unaware of the depth of their feelings for each other."

Jack added "He mentioned that Svass stuff a couple of times."

Sam continued "He gave his version of what happened when Vala arrived at SGC and announced her pregnancy. He said that he was sure that Vala had explained her experiences to them and insisted that he assumed responsibility for all that happened. He then went on to describe his subsequent panic when he realized that he'd lost not only his 'beloved' but their child. He then said that he was finished with pleading his case and therefore his future happiness was in their hands and that he would try and accept their decision what ever that was. One of the Elders asked what he meant by 'try'. He looked her in the eyes and said I mean that I would try. He didn't back down but continued to stare until she looked away. I noticed that the oldest of the Council Elders smiled to herself as if approving of Daniel's honesty."

The Council moved on to the next stage of the proceedings. One of them asked if there was a witness who would speak to his character, honor and truthfulness. We were pretty sure what was going to happen next when they started speaking in English. And then Caro stepped forward and addressed the crowd."

Jack spoke to Landry and smiled. "She was great, Hank. You would have been proud. She was funny, too. Which I didn't expect."

Mitchell started to grin but looked warily at Landry before stifling it.

"She didn't pull any punches explaining how she got involved in the whole messy situation and that she considered herself to be Vala's friend and sister first. The elders and the women in the crowd smiled in response. Ael'c told us that everyone respected her. One of the elders in particular thanked her for her insight. He explained that she was the healer responsible for pregnancies and births in the village, their midwife, who'd spent a great deal of time working with Dr. Lam."

Jack took up the story. "Then one of the elders began to grill Caro about how badly D had acted, asking if they should forgive such reprehensible behavior, etc. I nearly fell over when Caro started to answer her. She came up with some pithy [and slightly crude] remarks about having to take into account the undeniable hormonal responses of pregnant women and the egos and sexually insecurities of men. I couldn't believe that the women didn't attack her, they even laughed. If I'd said half the sexiest stereotypical crap she was throwing out I'd have been lynched on the spot."

Sam cracked up saying "It's like your mother, Jack."

"What the hell's my mother got to do with anything?"

Mitchell was laughing and Jack gave him a challenging glare as if daring him to understand what Sam was talking about.

Mitchell responded to Jack's look. "Not your mother in particular, anyone's mother."

Jack continued to appear clueless. Looking at Sam she took pity on him and explained. "You can complain and bitch about your mother but if anybody else says something bad about her you'll kill them."

Sam continued. "Caro also mentioned the seemingly universal male commitment issues. She then went on to tell them the story of Daniel and Sha're to demonstrate that, no matter his other failings, Daniel did not have such a problem. That in fact his commitment had driven his actions for years. How he'd dedicated his life to rescuing his wife, refusing to give up until she was dead. Remained at SGC and continued to fight the Goa'uld who'd destroyed their lives."

Jack broke in "Yeah, and then she laid it on thick about his tragic life both as a child and also after Sha're. She went from making them laugh to almost all of them falling in love with poor tragic sweet Danny Boy."

"Jack, that's not fair. She didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Jack muttered "Well, I think they just all felt sorry for the pathetic geek who obviously needed to get laid!"

Landry asked "Are you saying that they agreed to let him see Vala?"

Sam smiled replying "Yes." Jack gave a grudging nod.

Mitchell asked "So you just left him there? What about Dr. Lam? Is she coming back?"

Landry gave Mitchell an odd look when he heard him ask about Caro.

Jack answered Mitchell. "Left him there? Are you kidding? I don't expect to see him for a week. I'll tell you, if Vala wasn't already pregnant she would be by tomorrow. As for Caro, Ael'c was asked to take Daniel to Vala's house or hut or whatever. She told him that when he returned she wanted him to help her demonstrate the ultrasound machine to the mid-wife. So I don't think she plans on coming back anytime soon. Caro's really enjoying teaching the kid."

Landry smiled. "Caro was always great at teaching. When she was in high school she was a volunteer tutor at the middle school. If she hadn't gone into medicine I'm sure she'd have been a teacher."

Jack was no longer looking peeved but was grinning at both Teal'c and Sam who both grinned back. "I think our boy's got a real chance at being happy, Thank God."

Sam added. "It's about time. He certainly deserves it."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel followed Ael'c down a path towards a cluster of what appeared to be small one room wooden houses. Daniel wasn't sure how to ask Ael'c questions about Vala but he decided to simply ask.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few things about Vala?"

The boy stopped and smiled at Daniel. "Of course not, Dr. Jackson. If I can, I'd be pleased to answer."

Trying to pronounce the boy's name correctly he attempted to sound it out. "Aeealic? Is that your name?"

The boy laughed. "Please just call me Alec. That's what Colonel Cam calls me, and it's actually very close to how the Jaffa pronounces it."

"Colonel Cam? Why does he call you anything?" Daniel realized how that might have sounded insulting and the thought showed on his face. "Alec, I'm sorry …"

The boy laughed again. "He helps Dr. Carolyn with the heavier equipment when she teaches me about your Tau'ri medicine. He also comes and takes us out to eat. She tends to get involved and sometimes forgets about food. He says a growing boy needs to eat to grow big and strong. Dr. Carolyn says though he is correct, hush puppies, moon pies and Mountain Dew are not exactly the best choices. He just laughs and then she smiles and passes what she calls the 'junk food'. I've been told that you also forget to eat in that way. If that is so, Vala will cure you of that." He laughed again. "Our Vala values eating all types of food. I never told Colonel Cam, since he doesn't know that I see Vala, but she is now quite fond of moon pies. In fact she told Dr. Carolyn that she should be nervous about her having designs on Cam. That any man who can provide a woman with such delicacies is worth fighting over."

Daniel loved how natural it sounded when Alec said 'Vala will cure you of that' as if it was assumed that they'd be together. He could only hope that the boy was reading Vala's intentions correctly. "But why the name 'Colonel Cam'?"

"He wanted me to just call him Cam, but Dr. Carolyn said it wasn't respectful for a child to call an adult by their first name. He said that no way was he having a baby Jaffa call him 'ColonelCameronMitchell', that Teal'c could 'beat the tar out of him' so he had to take it from him. But I was scrawny and he was sure he could 'take' me. We did what Dr. Carolyn calls compromising and agreed to Colonel Cam. He said that compromise means we do whatever Dr. Carolyn wants. As usual when he makes silly jokes Dr. Carolyn pretends he's serious and tries to look angry."

Daniel wasn't sure what gave him the most to think about. The thought of Caro and Mitchell or Alec and Mitchell or the three of them? He pushed those thoughts aside to focus on a much more important topic, Vala.

Gesturing to two large rocks on the side of the path Daniel asked. "Alec, can we sit here for a moment and talk?"

Alec nodded and sat on the closest rock. He looked Daniel directly in the eyes. His friendly smile encouraged Daniel to speak.

"Does she know that I'm here to see her?"

"Dr. Carolyn warned her that she was sure the Council would look at your request with favor. Vala made a noise. I think she was choking on a laugh. She agreed, saying that she believed you could charm any woman in the galaxy, at least for the first few hours."

"You spend time with her. How is she doing? Is she happy? Does she feel okay? Does she feel sick? How …"

"Perhaps I could answer one question before you move on to the next, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel smiled to himself. Something about this boy reminded him of Caro Lam and how he imagined she was as a child. He was smart, mature for his age, very straight forward and it appeared he didn't suffer fools easily. Obviously if he wanted Alec to answer his questions he had to pause and allow him to do so. Daniel realized that he could count on the fingers of his right hand how many times he'd seen Caro laugh. But maybe he had to see her with Mitchell. He was encouraged by the fact that Caro had forgiven Cam for his part in the Vala at SGC debacle.

"So, Alec, how's she doing?"

"She gets very tired. She does too much. Dr. Carolyn insists that Vala, if not at any other time, rests before the evening meal." He said with pride. "That is one of my jobs. This is the time that I visit her to ascertain that she is following Dr. Carolyn's rule. She makes me laugh. She pretends she doesn't know why I'm there. She welcomes me to her home and offers me food. She acts completely surprised when I tell her she's to lie down on her bed immediately." He laughed. "I can see in her eyes that she has a joke she wants to say. I think she feels it is inappropriate to say such things to a young boy. I don't think that she has spent much time with boys. At least here on Hak'tyl crude jokes between girls and boys are commonplace. When it comes to girls making sexual innuendos my friend Nyssa would put Vala to shame. But I think she likes to treat as if I'm a sweet and innocent child."

"What does she do that's so tiring?"

With pride in his voice he replied. "Vala is helping us to remain free and independent. We have very few ship, mostly cargo ships, and those we have are old and in poor condition. And small, we have no Mother Ships. Vala is teaching girls to fly the ships and, what she insists is more important, how to maintain them. She's teaching them about crystal technology which will help when we are able to acquire other technology. Vala says you need to understand how the system works and therefore why it doesn't work. She specializes in 'creative' solutions to engineering problems. She calls it 'when all else fails, kick it'. The girls are so excited that she has trouble stopping the lessons. She tells me that students who are eager to learn inspire her. Though ship days are better than the days when Vala does what she calls 'directing' self-defense lessons for females. She promises to only explain but she often ends up insisting that she needs to show the moves for them to learn correctly. That is also when she mentions you, Dr. Jackson."

"Me? I don't understand."

"She will talk about how a woman needs to understand how to defend herself from even the most appealingly weak and feeble men. That they can surprise you. Then Vala always whispers 'Like my darling Daniel.' That always makes her smile." Alec thought that he saw tears in the man's eyes.

"Is she happy here?"

"She always smiles but the smiles don't always reach her eyes. Vala fools most people, but not Dr. Carolyn or Ishta. And after my time with her I can now tell when she hides her feelings. She says that I'm a 'scary little boy' who sees and understands too much for my age."

"So, do you think she's happy?"

"She smiles and laughs and makes jokes. I think that she does enjoy teaching, being able to share her knowledge with girls who need her help. But at night when I approach her house I'll hear her crying. I make noises so that she can wipe her face before I enter. We both know what is happening and we both pretend that we don't. She's very good at that." Alec tried to tell what the man was thinking. The tears he thought he'd seen before were gone and there was a wistful expression on his face.

Dr. Carolyn had said that if he thought Dr. Jackson was a good man, who deserved Vala, then he should share the next information with the man. If he didn't like or trust him Alec was sworn to never mention it. "She reads to the child."

Daniel looked shocked and bewildered. "Reads what?"

"Vala had Dr. Carolyn 'liberate' some books from your office."

"From my office? What kind of books?"

"Vala told her that the more boring the better. She is convinced that your child will be very smart, but not in the ways of the world. Vala says that she fears she will have to raise a scholar, so she wants to get used to hearing long words on tedious subjects."

"Do you know any specific books that she brought?"

Alec grinned. "Yes, some of them are ones that Dr. Carolyn has given to me to read. Those she owned herself and did not belong to you. Treasure Island, Kidnapped, Robin Hood and books about a child named Harry Potter. Vala also got books on Tau'ri myths and legends."

Daniel sighed when he heard the first titles. He thought he detected an unexpected sense of humor in Caro choices. He was sure that Robin Hood alone would lead to future nightmares for him. As Alec listed the books he'd been reading he'd given Daniel a Vala grin. Daniel took a close look at the boy. He didn't usually notice what clothes people wore but when he looked at him Daniel noticed Alec was wearing Converse sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt with the logo for a band Daniel knew he wouldn't recognize. In his mind he could see 'Colonel Cam' dragging the kid through the mall with 'Dr. Carolyn' close behind looking disapprovingly at the two children in front of her.

Thinking about Vala reading to their baby made him happier than he'd been in years. He felt that a life with Vala and their child might be an actual possibility. If he could prevent himself from screwing it up. He didn't have the best track record with women and relationships. However Alec had given him hope

Alec stood up and asked Daniel "Would you like to go in now? I suspect that Vala is waiting for us to arrive."

Daniel stood up. "Thanks for your insight Alec. I really appreciate it.' Taking a deep breath he thought, it's time to beard the lion in her den.

He followed Alex down the path. The boy stopped at the door of the closest house. Alec raised his hand as if to knock but suddenly stopped and turned to Daniel. "Did you bring anything for her?"

"Like what?"

Alex shoved a paper bag into Daniel's hand. "Food. Here's the last moon pie and some Twizzlers. Good luck Dr. Jackson." The boy knocked on the door, turned around and headed back to the village center.

A familiar voice called out. "Is that you Alec? Did you bring anybody with you? More importantly did you bring any food with you?"

"It's me, Vala. Daniel. Alec isn't here."

He heard the noise of someone getting up off a bed and then footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel looked around the door frame and saw Valla's back. She was headed towards a bed in the corner of a large room. There was a small wooden table with two chairs and what looked like a rocking chair in front of a fireplace in the other corner. In the seat of the rocking chair was a brightly colored flowered cushion. The polished cherry wood chair didn't look as if it was something usually found on Hak'tyl though it seemed at home in the room. There was a braided rug under the chair that looked as if it belonged in a cabin straight out of 'Little House on the Prairie'. Daniel thought he detected the decorating hand of Caro Lam.

Daniel was shocked to discover that he couldn't find any better words to describe his feelings. He felt an electric charge when she turned towards him and their eyes met. He felt light headed and as if he'd been slugged in the stomach by a swarm of butterflies.

Vala showed no expression on her face. She nodded at him and asked "Can I help you with something Daniel?"

Vala knew in a moment that all was lost. He hadn't answered her immediately. What he did was put his hands in his pockets, cock his head to one side and grin at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel and Vala stood face to face, as close as two people could stand without touching. They both wore incredulous smiles. Daniel raised his hands intending to use them both to brush back her ebony hair from her temples when he realized that he still had the bag Alec had given him in his right hand. Vala saw the bag and Daniel saw the tender, loving look leave her eyes as she squealed and grabbed the bag out of his hand. Using both hands she opened the bag and looked inside. With a maniacal grin she walked to the table and emptied the bag.

"No Mountain Dew?" Vala shrugged when Daniel shook his head no. Immediately the disappointed look on her face was gone, replaced by a grin. She sat and motioned Daniel to sit in the other chair. Vala was chewing on the Moon Pie sitting across from an entranced Daniel when she realized that he'd never answered her question. Actually neither of them had said anything. They'd simply drifted towards each other as if it was the most natural thing to happen.

Their heads turned towards the door as they both heard noises coming from outside. In their dazed state they'd left the door open. It sounded like someone was singing. Vala said "Alec!" with a smile.

"Vala? Dr. Jackson? It's me. Me, Alec I mean." As he spoke the boy stuck his head into the room. Spying them sitting together at the table the boy grinned and walked in.

"Alec, darling. Did you bring me something to drink? And thanks for the snacks. I appreciate that you had Daniel give them to me, but I knew you'd given them to him."

"Dr. Carolyn says you should drink more water. You need to stay hydrated."

"Hydrated? What kind of boy even knows that word, let alone how to use it properly? You need to get more unserious, darling."

Daniel smiled at her word and said. "It's a little frightening how much he reminds me of Dr. Lam."

"That's what I tell him all the time."

Alec gave them both the indulgent smile you give to silly children. "That's fine. Sometimes it's a good idea to have an adult around as an example to the young ones."

"Definitely channeling Dr. Lam."

"My dearest boy, not that it isn't fantastic to see you, but why …"

"Why am I here? Dr. Carolyn sent me. She wanted Dr. Jackson to know that she'd be here working with the Council for two days then she'll be going back through the Gate to Earth. She took it upon herself to inform General Landry that Dr. Jackson wouldn't be returning to SGC until then." Daniel looked puzzled when he heard Alec say Earth. He wasn't sure what he was doing in the next five minutes let alone two days from now.

Vala had glanced at Daniel under her lashes trying to act as if she wasn't looking for his reaction. When Alec continued she quickly looked back at the boy.

"She also wanted to tell you that the rest of your test results are back and she's quite confident about what she told you yesterday." Daniel looked frightened at the mention of tests. Taking pity on the man Alec decided to ask Vala if he should explain the message.

"What tests?" Daniel turned towards Vala and took her hands between his. When Alec arrived she'd just finished the Moon Pie and had been in the process of licking the filling off her hand. Daniel didn't even notice. Only later did he wonder why his hands were so sticky.

Alec looked at Vala for her permission, which she gave with a nod and a smile. "Vala's past her first trimester, which is the most dangerous time for a miscarriage. Without more medical details Dr. Carolyn could only guess at what physical problems Vala's mother and aunt might have suffered from. But Dr. Carolyn discovered nothing obvious in her examinations and was fairly sure that either the symbiote or the Naquadah in Vala's bloodstream had repaired any possible abnormality or weakness that would cause similar problems. She was only waiting for the results of a few more tests." Turning to Vala he added. "No, you still have to eat what she says. It's important that you don't tire yourself and you need to continue to rest every day. And though you could probably go through the Gate with no problems she wants to be cautious. So you will remain on Hak'tyl for now."

Vala started to pout but Daniel's smile at Alec's news wiped it from her face. Alec noticed that her face reflected the same goofy grin that was on Daniel's face.

With a grin Alec added. "She said to tell you that you can feel free to engage in sexual relations." Seeing the confused look on her face and the blush on Daniel's he clarified "That means you can sleep with him. If you want to."

Vala's grin at a bemused Daniel lit up the room.

"Though she did suggest that you don't go too fast at first."

Daniel got even redder and appeared about to protest.

Ignoring Daniel Alec explained to Vala. "She's worried about Dr. Jackson. She's afraid that he might be a slow learner and that you should take it easy on him. According to Dr. Carolyn the libido of a pregnant woman can be a frightening force of nature." He smiled as Daniel turned even redder and looked down at his and Vala's hands. For one moment she was afraid that he would let go, but he didn't, he tightened his grip and looked up at her. With a smile he insisted. "I think I can keep up with her, as long as she's gentle."

Vala smiled and Alec laughed loudly. With a smile he turned to leave.

"I'll see you in two days Dr. Jackson. Dr. Carolyn and I are leaving her in your hands. Please remember that she's to spend many hours in bed."

The boy had such a serious look on his face that Daniel looked unsure. When she laughed he turned to Vala and said "He's got her sense of humor. Very frightening."

Alec answered Vala's unspoken question. "Yes, I'll bring you food if you miss too many village meals." Adding, with a warning look. "But not just snacks. The baby needs proper nourishment. As, I suspect, will Dr. Jackson." With a grin and a quick wave Alec left the cabin.

**Random snippets of their conversations over the next two days.**

"Daniel, you never told me why you were so angry when I showed up on Earth. Why you treated me like a criminal. Don't say it. I know I was a criminal." Vala sat across from Daniel eating one of Alec's healthy snacks. He'd been leaving boxes of food on their doorstep. She stared at Daniel with a questioning look and fruit juice dripping down her chin. Leaned towards her Daniel wiped the juice off her chin with a cloth. He stood up and leaned across the table to kiss the remaining juice from her lips. She almost lost her train of thought after he kissed her. Vala wasn't sure if he'd done that on purpose to avoid her question and decided to continue as if he'd done nothing. Though if he could hear her heart beat he'd know the effect he'd had on her.

"When I heard that the Council had agreed that I should see you I tried to imagine what you'd say when you met with me. I hoped you'd also explain what changed your mind. Why did you come after me?"

With a very serious look on his face Daniel sat down and looked intently into Vala's eyes.

"A number of my friends gave me advice about how I should explain myself to you. Jack insisted the best thing to do was bring lots of gifts, beg for forgiveness, grovel on my hands and knees, if necessary, tell you how beautiful you are and give you more gifts."

"I think I like your friend Jack. Carolyn has mentioned him." Vala didn't tell him just how much Carolyn had told her about his friend Jack.

"Carolyn and Sam didn't agree with him."

"What! No presents, no flattery, no begging? What were they thinking?"

"They thought that you deserved nothing less than the truth. That you were intelligent enough to see through attempts at bribery and deception, no matter how pure my motives were."

"You could still start with telling me how beautiful I am. That's the truth so it couldn't hurt. Right?"

"I was angry because you left me."

"Left you? Left you when?"

"You didn't stay with me on the Prometheus. So I knew that you'd been toying with me. That we, you and me, meant nothing to you. You broke my heart. And I didn't want to go through that again. I couldn't let you near me; I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to resist you, that I was still crazy in love with you."

"You unlocked my cell. I figured that you didn't love me enough to ask me to stay but you still wanted me to have a chance to escape. Even when I knew you didn't love me I thought you didn't hate me. So when Teal'c tried to convince me to tell you about the baby I agreed. I never expected you to be so angry."

"I knew I loved you, and during our time on that ship I was convinced I'd found my soul mate, my beloved. Then you were gone and I believed it was because you didn't care."

"My Daniel, I fear we are too alike. I thought I'd found my "one". The person I'd been meant to find, my own beloved. And then you sent me away and I was sure that I'd only fooled myself into believing you'd loved me."

"After I wasn't able to save Sha're I felt that I didn't deserve to be happy. You've told me how you felt guilty for things done by Qetesh when you were her host and for things you'd done after she was gone. It's pretty sad, we'd finally found happiness but were unable to believe it'd been real."

Vala and Daniel both stood up. Daniel took her arm and led her to the rocking chair. He'd told Vala that people on Earth found the simple physical motion of rocking relaxing. That traditionally mothers would hold their babies while they rocked, sometimes to calm a fussy baby or simply to hold them close as they fell asleep. Daniel sat in the chair and pulled Vala onto his lap. She relaxed her body with her head against his shoulder.

"Daniel, we are both quite pathetic. Perhaps someday we'll realize that we deserve each other and truly believe it. For now we'll just have to believe that the other one deserves love and that it's our responsibility to provide that love. Until then we'll have to settle for being in love, being happy, and being parents."

Daniel smiled in agreement and stood up with Vala in his arms and walked to their bed.

* * *

"You do realize that I'm still a criminal, a liar, a thief, a pirate, a …."

Daniel interrupted her; "You were and are a survivor Vala. Whatever you did ..."

"I don't regret any of it, I won't apologize, I don't feel guilty, I ..."

Daniel interrupted her again. "I wouldn't expect you to, Vala."

"But you do expect me to change, don't you!" Her voice had gotten louder and more agitated.

"I expect you to apply your unique skills to a different purpose. You'll be of immense help to our team."

"Our team? You want me to work with you? With your friends?"

"Of course, what else would you do? Sit around the house eating bonbons?"

"I'm not familiar with that word? What's a bonbon? And why would I need to sit on a house to eat them?"

"It's just an expression. It describes married women, usually wealthy, who have nothing to do all day so they sit around eating candy."

"The candy part sounds very good Daniel. Maybe I should be one of those women."

Laughing, Daniel brought his hands up to her face and turned it to the side so he could kiss her. "If that's what you want to do, that's okay with me. Bonbons it is!"

"If I work with you can I still eat the bonbons?"

Laughing again Daniel replied. "Yes, of course you can. Sam and Teal'c often spend hours doing nothing but eat when we go off-world."

Vala narrowed her eyes and gave Daniel a suspicious look. He kept his face expressionless until she turned back around and leaned against him. He'd moved his hands back down to her belly and realized he was smiling like an idiot as he kissed her neck.

Daniel sat up in the bed with his back against the head board. He'd pulled Vala tight against his chest wrapping his arms around her lacing his hands together across her abdomen over the baby bump.

"It's interesting."

Snuggling back against his chest Vala made a quiet noise that might have been taken as an encouraging 'what'.

"How birth control and unplanned pregnancies are treated in different societies. It can cause problems with couples from different cultures. In some societies birth control is considered the responsibility of the woman and therefore any pregnancy is her 'fault'. In others it's the man who's expected to control himself. So in some cases when each person expects the other to put on the brakes, so to speak, it can lead to …"

Vala suddenly sat up and turned her face towards him. "Daniel, is this your idea of romantic post-coital conversation? I fear you Tau'ri are quite strange."

Daniel pulled her back to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "We call it 'pillow talk' and you'd better get used to the fact that I'm strange. Vala, you do realize that I'm a scholar and a teacher? A boring scholar who spends a lot of time reading and studying. I'm not a man of action, not a soldier."

"Do you think that this baby was my fault, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish. "What baby are you talking about? You mean our baby? Why would our baby be anyone's fault?"

"Then why are you talking about birth control? Unless you wish one of us had thought to use it?"

"I wasn't even thinking about our baby." Patting her belly he said. "I admit the little one here made me start thinking about babies. But just in the abstract. Why would anyone be at fault when the outcome is going to be the most perfect alien/human hybrid ever seen?"

"Daniel, you are very strange. And, surprisingly, I actually believe you." Vala snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Then sitting up she pushed backwards with her elbows and jabbed Daniel in the ribs.

"What? Are you mad at me? I thought you believed me?"

"Oh, I do Daniel. I was just wondering why."

"Why what?" Daniel used his hands to cradle her elbows and protect his body.

"Why did I get pregnant?"

"Surely Alec was able to explain sexual reproduction to you. Or Dr. Lam." He kept a tight hold on her elbows as she squirmed.

"Very funny, Daniel."

"About you, us actually, getting pregnant. Fault's not the right word. I'm not sure what word to use. Responsibility seems wrong that somehow blame is involved. Maybe just caused? I'm just not …"

"Daniel? Why does the word matter?" Vala had relaxed back against him and Daniel had let go of her hands and wrapped his around her body.

"Words are important, they're very powerful. They can hurt people."

Vala could feel Daniel's body tense as his voice became agitated. She didn't know how to calm him and it scared her that she couldn't help him. It was obvious that he'd been hurt and maybe he'd hurt other people. Vala decided to simply continue the conversation ignoring his distress hoping that he'd talk to her about it at another time. Though she wasn't sure if that would ever happen. She knew there were things in her past that she'd never share with anyone. And she knew they were similar in their preference for hiding their pain. Maybe in a future that she hoped they'd have, things would be different. But for now she'd do nothing.

"Okay, my Daniel. We're talking about what caused it." She pulled his wandering hands off her body and held them tightly with hers. "And no, I do not need an anatomy lesson, thank you."

"It was me, Vala. I was married for a year and Sha're never got pregnant. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or her. I didn't care, I was happy. I think it made her sad but we never talked about it."

"I suspect that's not unusual for you. The not talking about things, not the actual talking. You seem to enjoy the actual talking part. Not that I …" Realizing that she was, in fact, talking too much, she stopped mid-sentence.

"Then she was taken. Then, Amonet and Apophis had a child. I helped deliver the baby."

"Your wife was Amonet? The mother of the Harcesis?"

Daniel whispered "Yes. That's how I knew I was the one who couldn't have children."

"My Daniel, I think you made a small mistake about that." Vala moved his right hand over her belly. "You do realize that if your wife did have a problem Amonet would have taken care of it, once she decided to have a baby using her host's body. Just as Qetesh kept me from getting pregnant."

"So neither one of us should have been able to reproduce."

"Reproduce? What are we, domesticated animals? If words are so powerful Daniel doesn't that …"

"You're right. That's a horrible word to use about us. I'm so sorry, my darling Vala."

"Well, unlike you Dr. Jackson, words mean little to me. Actions are powerful but words have never hurt me."

"I believe you. Or that you believe words don't hurt you."

"Carolyn thinks that whatever Qetesh did to me in terms of birth control didn't continue once my symbiote was gone. And that she took care of any physical problems I may have inherited from my mother. The same way that Amonet did for your wife."

"So we were both convinced that we couldn't" Vala hit him just in case he was going to say 'reproduce' again. "Have children, so we did nothing to prevent it." Kissing the top of her head Daniel added. "Which makes me very happy."

Vala relaxed back into her Beloved's arms. "If you want to talk about pregnancy in other societies, we can. I'll even tell you about my planet, later."

"In some agrarian societies a couple doesn't wed until the woman is pregnant proving that she isn't barren. Farm hands are too expensive to hire so if there are no children to work the farm it wouldn't survive. This can lead to a variety …"

Later never came that night, he'd have to wait to hear about the cultural ways of Vala's people. Once Daniel began to talk Vala felt herself falling asleep. Vala felt warm and secure and loved and very tired.

"I spend hours doing research and sometimes I don't notice that life is going by. I forget to make time for my friends. And I'm afraid that's not going to change."

"You know darling that's very insulting."

"What are you talking about?"

"You compare your being a, I think the word is, nerd and unable to change with my not changing my highly successful life of adventure and crime. I think not!"

"Who taught you that word? Has Jack been here?" Daniel stared at Vala with a serious look. Vala might have been fooled into thinking he was angry if Caro hadn't explained what she said all of SGC called the "Jack and Daniel Show".

Turning her head and tilting it upwards to kiss him she whispered. "Of course not, my love. You have no need to be jealous of this Jack person. Though both Caro and Sam say he is the most attractive man at SGC and have described all of his assets in minute detail. But Sam has implied that Caro is beginning to feel that Mitchell person has entered the competition."

"There's a competition?"

* * *

Daniel woke up and realized that Vala was not in their bed. He sat up and was trying to decide what to do when she came into their cabin. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants that Caro had sent to her in preparation for her need for looser clothing and one of his black tee-shirts. As she approached the bed, obviously trying to be quiet, he spoke.

"Are you okay? Where were you? I got scared when you weren't here?"

Vala laughed. "Surely you are joking? I feel like I always have to pee. From what I've been told, it's only going to get worse."

"You should have woken me. I could have gone with you."

"Daniel, why would you go with me? I'm a pregnant woman going to pee in a village guarded by armed Amazon women. Why the hell would I need an escort?"

"Okay. But …"

Vala looked at him as if he was crazy, not sure if she should be angry with him for implying she needed his help or anyone's help. But she melted when he finished with

the words "I missed you."

Alec, Daniel and Vala walked into the village square. Alec had brought Daniel his pack which was now slung onto his back. The only people there were Dr. Lam and SG-4 packing supplies and equipment in preparation for their return to SGC. Dr. Lam smiled when she heard Alec's voice.

"Dr. Carolyn. Dr. Carolyn. Here we are!" Alec ran to the woman and stopped right in front of her. They both smiled and after a second she put her arms around him in a quick hug. The boy seemed to glow with happiness at her gesture of affection.

"Well, Dr. Jackson. Vala. It's good to see you both. Are you ready to go home?"

Her question was directed to Daniel. He nodded and took Vala's hand. Whispering he said. "I'll be back in a few days. As soon as the mission's finished." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped towards the path to the Stargate.

Daniel walked behind SG-4 and Dr. Lam. Alec and Vala looked at each other and then followed him. The Earth had been dialed and the wormhole engaged. Only Daniel and Carolyn were left to go through. Carolyn waved at Alec saying. "Colonel Cam and I will be back for you when Daniel returns."

Daniel looked at Vala and started to wave. Before he finished he walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss. He walked backwards into the Gate.

**One week later.**

Vala was sitting in her rocking chair reading one of the books Carolyn had gotten for her. It was one of Daniel's books and the more boring the words they more she was reminded of her Daniel. There was a quick knock on her door jamb. The door was ajar and Alec stepped into the room without waiting for a response.

"They're on their way. Teal'c is here and he says SG-1 is coming through the Gate. And Daniel has a surprise for you!"

Vala dropped the book on the floor in her rush to get up. "Oh God, Alec. I hope it's food. Real food! I'm tired of grains and vegetables. I need something that calls for ketchup! And something made of chocolate! Anything made of chocolate!"

"Don't you want to see Daniel?" Alec looked shocked.

"Of course dear boy. But even true love can't compete with the cravings of a mother-to-be. Carolyn explained to all to me. It seems it's my job to force Daniel to go to great lengths to satisfy these desires. It's part of the Earth pregnancy rituals. They sound like a lot of fun to me. I'm excited. There's also something about cigars but I wasn't really listening. That part comes after the baby arrives."

The two linked arms and headed to the village. Teal'c was talking to Ishta standing by the path. Mitchell and Sam were just entering the village, both of them with full packs and carrying a large box between them. They moved towards Teal'c and dropped the box on the ground. Daniel came next carrying another large box in his arms. He was followed by three airmen each carrying another large box.

Alec looked down the path anxiously hoping to see Dr. Lam. When she didn't arrive he quickly hid his disappointment with a welcoming grin. Mitchell had seen his face before he smiled. He was just about to say something when Daniel spoke.

"Alec, would you please show these kind people to our cabin? Thanks."

Alec smiled again and motioned them to follow. Vala looked shocked at all the boxes but before she could protest Mitchell spoke to Alec.

"Alec, I'm sorry but Dr. Carolyn couldn't make it. She's …"

The boy interrupted him before he could finish. "That's okay Colonel Cam. She's very busy. I'm sure I'll see her when she has some free time." He turned back towards the path to Vala's.

"Wait. You didn't let me finish. She sent me to get you and bring you back to SGC. She's preparing for what she called an intriguing surgery and she wants you to 'scrub in'. I'm not exactly sure what that means but I think she wants your help." Mitchell smiled as Alec beamed with joy. Mitchell was almost as excited as the boy when he told him his other news. Carolyn had agreed to let him be the one to tell Alec, instead of the Council.

"You need to pack your stuff and bring it with you."

"My stuff? All my stuff? Why?"

"The Council agreed to let you move to Earth to study medicine. With Dr. Carolyn."

Alec looked at Ishta for confirmation. At her nod the boy ran towards Mitchell who swung him up into the air and into a hug.

Vala saw Daniel smile at the boy. He then turned to her. "Well let's go. We have a lot of unpacking to do. No time to waste lollygagging."

Mitchell and Sam spoke together. "Lollygagging? Are you kidding?"

Teal'c said. "Perhaps Daniel Jackson has been given one of those word a day calendars and is attempting to improve his vocabulary."

Sam and Mitchell looked at Teal'c as if trying to decide if he was trying to make a joke.

Vala put her hands on her hips and shouted. "Daniel! What is going on? I hope those boxes contain presents for me." She had a scowl on her face but it didn't hide the laughter in her eyes. In a second she ran towards Daniel in the same way Alec had to Mitchell. She was also swept up in an embrace, but hers included a deep, passionate kiss.

Without removing his arms he said. "I decided that I didn't like being away from you. And since Carolyn won't let you leave I'm going to stay. I have lots of work, a huge backlog in fact, that needs to be done. I brought what I need plus I'll have you as a reference resource." He gave Vala another kiss and pulled her towards their cabin motioning the airmen to follow him.

Jack stood outside of the Infirmary with Sam and Teal'c. The door opened and Mitchell stuck his head out. "It's getting close, guys. Carolyn says it should happen any minute now."

Sam said to her friends. "I'm glad Carolyn decided to allow Vala to have the baby here. I'm sure it would have been safe on Hak'tyl but I feel better having her here. I know Daniel does, too."

As if in a movie the sound of a baby crying heralded the appearance of Daniel's head through the door announcing "It's a girl!" before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

"Dr. Lam to the Gate Room. Dr. Lam, please come to the Gate Room. And bring a towel!"

The iris opened and four figures stumbled through, covered in mud. The four people were clinging to each other and moved as a single mass. What sounded like giggling could be heard as they moved down the ramp.

A young man in a white lab coat walked into the room with a large green towel in his hands. He walked up to the muddy lump and pulled out the smallest one. As he scrubbed he uncovered the smiling face of what looked to be a very young girl but as he patted down the rest of her body it was soon evident that she was a woman. A not very tall, very slight woman, but a woman. She took the towel from the man and after pulling her long black hair out of a pony tail she wrapped it around her head like a turban tucking the ends of her long hair inside the towel.

"Why darling, you didn't need a towel if you wanted to feel …"

A man's warning voice came over the speaker. "Claire."

The young woman looked up at the Control Room. With a wide grin and absolutely no sign of remorse she answered, "Sorry, Dad."

Another small figure was wiping the mud off of her face and looked up with a matching smile. "Don't even think about saying anything about genetics, Dr. Jackson. She's also your daughter!"

The voice over the speaker continued. "You're looking particularly lovely today dearest. Aside from the spa treatments did you run into anything interesting out there?"

The rest of the team had been brought towels and were now clean enough to reveal two men in once black, now dirty brown, BDUs. The taller of the two looked up at the Control Room window. "I'm the team leader. It was my fault Dr. Jackson. It was a First Contact mission and the situation got a little out of hand. It still isn't exactly clear what happened but there we were surrounded by an angry, threatening circle of guys with spears aimed at us. The village women and children were off to the side making up their own ugly mob. We were trying to decide if we should try and talk them down or just zat them and work out the details later."

The other man broke in with a laugh "You know that I voted for the zating plan."

"Vala and Claire didn't think much of either plan. Sorry, I mean Mrs. Mal Doran-Jackson and Lieutenant Jackson."

"That's fine Clark. Don't worry about what you call them." At Vala's snort he added. "Within reason, of course."

"Continue. Just what did Mrs. Mal Duran-Jackson and the good Lieutenant do?"

"There was a small hill where some kind of a steam or spring flowed over the grass, almost like a little waterfall. Suddenly they looked at each other and yelled 'Slip and Slide!' and dropped their weapons down on the ground. They raced to the hill and threw themselves down on the grass, sliding down the hill on their bellies ending up in a mud puddle at the bottom."

The voice over the loud speaker made a choking sound. Clark decided to ignore what he was sure was an aborted guffaw and continued. "The men looked shocked and even angrier. Until they saw the kids screaming, laughing and running to throw themselves down the hill. The first kids to reach the bottom ran back to their fathers and dragged them to the hill and made them slide with them. At that point I made the command decision that we should all join in. I didn't want to insult them."

The fourth team member added "Plus, it was a hell of a lot of fun. My grandmother used to …"

A woman's voice floated down. "General Cameron Mitchell, is that you under that mud?"

"Sure is darlin'. I was along for the ride, one of those stupid team evaluation missions."

Vala yelled up at the window. "Hi, Caro. You missed all the fun. We had to drag Cam out of the puddle. Otherwise he'd still be there sliding away."

Mitchell continued. "I gotta ask. What made you guys think of pulling a stunt like that?"

Claire explained. "Mom and I noticed how they spoiled the children. It made us think of what we'd read about how some Inuit tribes indulge their children knowing that they'll face a rough life soon enough. Mom knows how to spoil children and I know how to act like one."

Daniel couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. "That's my dynamic duo!"

The doctor who'd brought the green towel smiled. "Come on Dad. I'll do your preliminary workup on the way to the showers." Mitchell threw his muddy arm around the young man's shoulders and they headed out the door.

Claire started in disbelief as they left without a backward glance. She looked up as she heard Daniel's voice saying. "Looks like Fathers trump girlfriends. I knew there was something I liked about that guy."

Claire let out a whiny "Dad".

Vala whispered to her daughter "Why don't you go give your father a big hug darling." and pushed her towards the door.

Vala grinned at Daniel's plea. "What did you say to her?"

Then over the speaker you could hear yells and giggles. Vala yelled "Walter? Are they okay? Do you need a mop?"

"Everything's fine Vala. Housekeeping was right behind her. They must have seen her go by, or Dr. Lam gave them a heads up."

* * *

_**The Jacksons**_

When she was a teenager Daniel & Vala asked Claire if she'd like to use Mal Duran rather than Jackson as her last name. Or Mal Duran-Jackson. Claire had been explaining how cool it was that Alec used his mother's name. Claire caught her mother's eye and correctly read the high sign she was giving her. She told them she was way too lazy to use such a long name as Mal Duran-Jackson, Jackson was easier for other people to spell and J was closer to the start of the alphabet which was very important in school.

Later, after her father was gone, Claire asked her mother why she wanted her to tell him she'd rather stay Jackson. Claire herself didn't really care. She only told people how cool Alec was so they wouldn't criticize him. She'd tried to protect him since they were children. She continued to do so even now, when he outweighed her by at least 60 lbs and towered over her at 6'4".

"Claire dearest, you're father is very traditional at heart. Jack thinks it's because of his lousy childhood and the way he was raised. His parents died and he felt abandoned, then Nick rejected him which reinforced those feelings. Next he entered the foster care system, which he doesn't like to discuss, but the few things he let drop to Jack over the years were pretty bad. His childhood fantasy was a home and a loving family and that's what he had with Sha're until it was ripped from his heart. His life on Abydos was almost exactly what American culture idealized as a traditional home and family. And I do mean traditional, but in the best way of course. Your father always does things in the best possible way. He never expected that his life would ever again come close to that childhood fantasy. But love has a way of coming up behind you and hitting you with a metaphorical lead pipe, just to get your attention long enough to fall, as your father explains it, crazy in love."

Claire responded with the also traditional teenage dismissal of anything her parents said about each other in any way that exposed how much they were still in love. "Mother!"

Vala laughed and hugged Claire tight to her, whispering "And his fantasy, that's us."

Vala continued. "That's why I wore a white wedding dress. Hell, that's why we got married. Before the wedding your father bought a small house with a yard. While we were on our honeymoon, which wasn't a very long one because he didn't like leaving you for more than a few days ..."

Claire interrupted "Where was I?"

"With Ishta. I refused to leave you on Earth. I was still uncomfortable here and a little nervous that the Tau'ri might take you away. I needed to know that you were somewhere safe. But, as your father would say, I digress. While we were gone Jack bought us a puppy. A huge goofy mutt. Daniel insisted we couldn't afford to feed it, what if he was allergic to dogs, where would it stay while we were off-world, etc. But while he protested your father started to pet it on the head. Daniel was looking into his eyes when he said that it might maul the baby. The expression on the poor dog's face when he said that made him laugh, it was obvious that the poor thing was more likely to be mauled by the baby. Jack always said it was only fair that now Daniel had to look into someone else's puppy dog eyes."

"That was the first Hector wasn't it?"

"Yes. Hector Protector the first. But Jack also put up a lovely white wooden fence around the yard. I didn't know what a picket fence was or what it meant. I just knew that I loved it. Your father did, too. But he didn't want to admit it, so he used me as an excuse not to take it down." Vala sighed and smiled as she thought of those days. Realizing that she'd forgotten Claire she continued. "Sorry, baby. I got caught up in the past. We were talking about names weren't we?"

Hugging her mother Claire protested. "I love hearing stories about the past. Even the ones Dad doesn't like you to talk about, like the pirate stories."

Vala cocked her head and looked questioningly at Claire.

"I swear. I never, ever told Dad. They were our special stories. I always loved that you never told the boys."

"Well, it was important that you understand how unkind and dangerous life can be for women. And that women are resourceful and clever and superior to men. Your brothers had your father to enlighten them about the world. But enough of that, back to names. I insisted that we name you Claire after his mother. I couldn't believe that he wanted to call you Vala! However, I did let him call our first boy Daniel."

"Yes, but he hates being called Danny and refuses to use his name."

"It's a good thing he has a cool middle name."

"Yeah, but O'Neill is a little odd for a first name."

"But your brother likes being odd. And it amuses Jack to no end."

Vala continued. "I was happy that the next four of you were boys so I didn't have to fight with your father about naming them Vala."

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have stopped at five, Mom. You could have tried for another girl. I bet you could have talked Dad into Samantha."

"One daughter is more than enough for Daniel. You father barely survived your adolescence. Can you imagine him doing that twice?"

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, arms wrapped tight around each other. Claire leaned her head against Vala who gently stroked her hair. "You don't help, Mom. I'll never forget one day, I think I was about thirteen. We'd been shopping and on my way upstairs to my room you tossed me a Victoria's Secret bag telling me not to forget my underwear. Dad turned red and I swear he was going to have a stroke right there and then. He glared at you and grabbed the bag out of my hands. He reached in and pulled out the bag from Sears that did contain my plain cotton underwear. He was so embarrassed he couldn't look at me but he looked like he wanted to kill you. I saved your hide once again Mom." Claire smiled and giggled. "I played dumb and told him that I'd asked to carry my stuff in the "pretty pink bag"." As Claire used air quotes Vala giggled and pulled her daughter even closer.

* * *

_**Alec**_

Alec started working with Caro Lam on his first day on Earth. He turned out to be a child prodigy, finishing his undergraduate degree and medical school in a combined program in only six years. Along the way he picked up a Master's degree in Alternative Medicine. Jack had insisted on calling him Doogie Houser, even when the rest of the team tried to convince him that no one under the age of 45 got the joke.

When Cameron and Caro married, two years later, they adopted Alec. They never had any biological children. Alec didn't take Mitchell's last name saying his sisters on Hak'tyl would not have approved and pointed out that his mother had used her mother's name for many years. When Cam's father died Alec asked if he'd like him to call himself Alec Mitchell, so their name wouldn't die out. Cam laughed. "Your grandmother would kill us both. She'd be all Gloria Steinem this and Elizabeth Blackwell that …"

* * *

_**Teal'c**_

Teal'c had retired from SGC and now lived on Hak'tyl with Ishta. He continued the self-defense program Vala had started many years earlier. During Earth summers the Jackson children spent at least a month living with Teal'c and Ishta. They told their friends they went to overnight camp. When pressed for a location they said Tasmania. Vala had decided that she was from Tasmania. She'd poured over books and maps for weeks until she picked her cover story home country. Though hard pressed by everyone she never revealed why she'd picked it. Only Teal'c knew it was because of the legendary Devil!

The Jackson kids took advantage of Teal'c's training expertise in fighting and flying. Those were idyllic days for the children. They continued to visit for at least part of their summers even through their college years.

O'Neill Jackson found his wife on Hak'tyl. Retired General O'Neill loved to tease Daniel about his Godson's Amazon wife. As the father-in-law of a Hak'tyl warrior Teal'c had assured Daniel that he could only hope to be as blessed as Teal'c was by the union of Kar'yn and Rya'c.

_**SG-1**_

Years later SG-1 still held "Team Nights". It was easy to lose touch when they'd moved in so many different directions. So they made sure they saw each other by scheduling these events.

Only Vala, Daniel and Mitchell had stayed at SGC. Teal'c would visit Earth for these get-togethers. Both Sam and Jack would always arrange to be there. SG-1 kept everyone up to date on their personal lives barely touching on their jobs, careers, promotions, etc. Any conversations about SGC revolved around their past exploits and shared adventures.

Sam O'Neill would ask Jack if he regretted not marrying an alien. She would then list all his past alien dalliances asking, one by one, if he preferred them to her. Jack always insisted that Carter was the only Amazon warrior he needed in his life. Adding quickly, or wanted.


End file.
